Agnomakhos
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: Even after Rafael's defeat and the fall of the Shadow League, Meletis is still not at peace. As the council of Twelve grows ever more corrupt and the Reverent Army more oppressive, the citizens grow rebellious and the specter of civil war looms. Amidst the chaos, a fire mage named Alex struggles to find his place in the city he calls home.
1. Prologue

**AGNOMAKHOS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Prologue**

"I've already made my decision! Don't try to stop me!"

Quickly, sixteen-year-old Alex crammed the last of his worldy possessions into a suitcase and snapped it shut in his tiny bedroom. In the doorway, his older sister Valerie had her hands on her hips, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"You can't do this, Alex," Valerie growled. "After all that's happened, you still act like the council of Twelve is innocent? Grow up!"

Alex picked up his suitcase and stood to face his sister, an inch taller than her. He had a mop of red hair and fair skin, not unlike his sibling's own fair tone and long, wavy locks. But unlike Valerie, Alex knew that his ultimate loyalty was to the city of Meletis and its guardians. And he wasn't going to hide that fact any longer. "I've already grown up. I'm not your little kid brother anymore," he told her firmly. His heart raced in his chest. "I know where I'm needed. Ever since the Shadow League invaded, things have been crazy. We need order. And I'm going to help."

Valerie sighed, all bravado bleeding away. She clasped her hands in front of her. "Alex, I gave up all my dreams so I could come back here and help mother and father keep their shop open. It's the same all over! With the council's taxes and new laws..."

"You've said all this before, and my response is no different," Alex argued. Ever since the Shadow League had decimated the Reverent Army and shattered half of Meletis last year, the council of Twelve began to enact ever harsher laws to tax and regulate its people, using the rebuilt Reverent Army as merciless enforcers of their will. And the middle class was hit hardest of all, like Alex and Valerie's family. Some Meletians hated the council and the Army for it, but Alex thought differently. Dissent was not the solution! Right?

Now Alex took another step forward and challenged his sister with a glare. "Are you going to move? The carriage will be here any minute. I don't want to keep the recruiter waiting."

Reluctantly, Valerie stepped aside and stood before her parents' bedroom. Her parents, exhausted from a long day at work trying to make ends meet, slept through the argument. Still, for the last week, they had fought as hard as Valerie to keep their son away from the Army, and failed. Alex's father had warned that if Alex left for the Army, he would disown the boy forever, but Alex didn't care. He was beyond his parent's control now. He had his own life to consider.

"Here he is," Alex said when he heard the clop of horse hooves in the street outside. "Valerie, please. Rebelling will only make more trouble. The council has the city's best interests at heart." He tried to keep a pleading tone out of his voice.

"That's what they want you to think," Valerie said bitterly. She ran a hand over her patched, worn clothes. "But if you look around, really _look_, you'll see the truth. This city's not safe yet. The council is the enemy now."

"That's ridiculous." Alex walked to the front door and slid back the lock.

"You're making a mistake, Alex."

"No, I'm not!" Furious all over again, Alex punched the wall, his kunckles aching from the blunt blow. He fought to control his breathing. He refused to look his sister in the eye. "The Shadow League nearly destroyed us. The healing process will be long and painful, but that's the price we have to pay. We have to be patient. Good-bye."

Alex swung the door open and felt cool, night air wash over him, carrying the familiar smell of seawater. His neighborhood wasn't too far from the harbor to the Siren Sea, in Meletis' western district. Ahead of him, a well-polished carriage stood in the moonlight, drawn by two horses and driven by a single Army agent in a blue uniform.

"You're late," the driver said curtly as Alex approached. Unlike Alex, he had the tanned, olive skin common to Meletis folk.

"Family trouble," Alex muttered as he climbed into the carriage. The seat was surprisingly comfortable.

"I've heard that one before," the driver commented as he set his horses into a trot. "You're making the right decision, kid. The Reverent Army is going to help Meletis rebuild, even if the civilians can't appreciate that."

_They sure can't, _Alex thought heavily. He watched his neighborhood roll away and wondered what the families in each passing house would think of him.

Alex balled his hands into fists and felt his fiery red mana burn in his flesh. Skilled at fire magic, he was certain that he'd be an asset to the Reverent Army. The real question was whether the Army and council would be an asset to Meletis and its people. And Alex felt that the answer would not come as easily as he had first thought.

*o*o*o*o*

**A/N: **Agnomakhos is the name of a tyrannical archon who once ruled much of Theros, and his namesake's relevance to this story will be revealed soon. From the Planeswalker's Guide to Theros, part 2: "Meletians know that the area that is now their city-state was once ruled by an archon—a hooded warlord who rode a great flying beast—called Agnomakhos. Agnomakhos ruled with an iron fist for centuries, apparently immortal, outliving the generations of leonin that he used as his soldiers and personal guard. Agnomakhos aggressively expanded his empire during his reign, spreading it as far as the forests to the north and the mountains to the east, imposing merciless order over the wilds wherever he went.

The legend goes that the god Ephara granted magic to the humans to help them overthrow Agnomakhos, cast out the leonin, and free Meletis from tyranny. The humans who were victorious over Agnomakhos founded the enlightened polis of Meletis from the wreckage of Agnomakhos's empire. To this day, the leonin remain detached from Meletis and uninterested in trade or dialogue."


	2. Chapter 1

**AGNOMAKHOS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 1**

"Alex, you're next!"

Twenty-year-old Alex stood with his fellow cadets in the Reverent Army academy's central courtyard, and when his name was called, he stepped forward. Warm spring air calmed Alex's nerves a little as he breathed deep, and he made a silent vow to go to bed a proper Army mage. He had spent four years enduring grueling training, drills, and studying under the academy's ruthless instructors. He could not fail now!

Today was the day for exit exams, and a large cluster of cadets stood at one end of the courtyard, while the academy's most reputable instructor waited in the center. Already, several warriors had tested themselves against this woman's vicious dual swords, and only half had actually satisfied her criteria for a proper warrior.

The hot Theros sun beat down on Alex as he faced his opponent alone. He wore a training outfit designed to maximize movement: a simple leather vest and battle skirt, plus knee-high leather sandals. His opponent, however, wore the armored uniform of a platoon captain, complete with a white high-necked cape with blue trim. Her brown hair was cut boyishly short.

"May the gods watch over you, Alex," Jaina smiled. She twirled her swords playfully, expertly whirling them through the air to warm up.

Alex set his jaw. "May they watch over you, ma'am." _Heliod sure has, at least!_

A heavy silence fell while the two combatants studied each other. Then, Jaina shouted: "Begin!"

Alex barely had time to react before Jaina sprang into motion like a whirlwind. He couldn't even keep track of her swords as she filled the air with deadly steel, weaving them in a complex assault pattern. Heliod's favor coated her blades, and although only a fraction of the sun god's full favor, it was enough to give Alex serious trouble.

Four years of practice kicked in and Alex dropped into a defensive stance. His muscles were primed for action, a whole list of actions and reactions mercilessly drilled into them. So, with a flash of fiery red mana, Alex crossed his hands through the air in an X to meet Jaina's attack head-on and scatter its offensive energy.

"Not bad." Jaina broke off from the assault and evaded Alex's fire, then slipped around to the side. Again, she lashed out, this time jabbing her left blade right at Alex's ribs.

_I've only got an instant to get this right! _Quickly, Alex whirled around and brought his flaming right hand down in a chopping motion. He grinned as his fiery blow blasted away Jaina's attack, but he realized too late that it was a feint. Jaina's right sword was already in motion, halfway toward Alex's neck.

Alex's other hand met the blow an instant before Jaina's enchanted blade cut into his neck, and his arm trembled from the sheer effort of keeping the sword at bay. _The pressure is too much! Jaina's strength is incredible. _He felt his mana draining rapidly.

Desperate, Alex ducked and allowed Jaina's second sword to slash through empty air. He brought up his hands to land a hard counterattack on Jaina's midriff, but Jaina was too fast for him. Her sandaled foot snapped up and caught him in the ribs, enchanted with the stars of Nyx.

Hidious pain blasted in Alex's ribs and he grit his teeth, catching a scream in his throat. No way would he show weakness to his instructor or his fellow cadets! Instead, he stumbled back, arms loose by his side.

Jaina raised her eyebrows. "Better get your guard up before I cut you in half," she warned him. True to her word, she pushed off the ground and released a flurry of jabs and thrusts.

Alex knew that Jaina used only a fraction of her strength when sparring with cadets like him, but even so, Heliod's favor was a vicious thing. The fire cadet bobbed and weaved as best he could, but he still felt Jaina's swords graze him all over and he amassed a collection of shallow cuts. He saw droplets of his own blood flick in the air with every movement.

Dodging a particularly savage thrust, Alex flared up the rest of his mana and seized Jaina's left arm. His flames sizzled and sputtered against Jaina's armor-like favor, but that didn't stop him. With a cry, he braced himself and hurled Jaina bodily to the grassy ground. Then, before Jaina could react, he focused his flames in his other hand and brought it down.

The resulting explosion threw Alex back and obscured his vision of Jaina. He took a few cautious steps back, squinting against the light of the fire. How much had his blow actually hurt her? He heard his fellows muttering comments behind him, but he ignored them.

"Hey, there." Smiling, Jaina was suddenly behind Alex, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"What..." Alex didn't have time to finish the sentence before Jaina's foot kicked the back of his knee and knocked him off-balance. A pommel strike blasted into his temple and he felt himself get thrown to the ground. Stars dancing in his vision.

There was no time to waste. Pushing through the pain, Alex staggered to his feet and snapped himself into an offensive stance, taking note of his enemy's condition. His fire punch had actually put a large, charred dent in Jaina's favor, and the leather armor underneath was cracked and burnt from the pressure. If Alex could hit there again...

Jaina charged again, and Alex ran in to meet her halfway there. The two warriors filled the air with alternating swords and fire fists, constantly working their way around the courtyard as each tried to find a weakness in the other's guard. Alex panted for breath and felt sweat run down his face as he fought to keep pace with Jaina's strikes, tracking each movement with a practiced eye.

"Ooooooh!" The cadets gasped together when Alex scored a glancing blow on Jaina's head, snapping it to the side with flaming kunckles. For a second, Alex froze in place, giddy with triumph. _I got her!_

Jaina proved otherwise. She turned her head back and blasted aside Alex's fists with a sudden counterattack, and Alex only barely marshalled his defenses again before Jaina could cut him apart. His red mana reserves were feeble and cold by now, exhausted from trying to keep up with the older warrior.

"Yaaaah!" Finally, Jaina broke through Alex's guard and shoved him onto his back, and she towered over him, pointing her left blade at his face. Heliod's blinding favor filled Alex's vision, the Nyxborn stars glittering all along the sword's length.

Alex gasped for breath and knew that he was done. He'd sparred against Jaina before, and seen her fight with others, but never had he seen such vicious moves! No wonder this woman had taken down the Shadow League five years ago when no one else could. The sun champion was just that... a champion of the people.

"Very good." Smiling again, Jaina powered down her favor and sheathed her swords. She offered a hand and helped Alex to his feet. "You pass. I think your guard needs some work, but otherwise... welcome to the Reverent Army, Alex."

Despite his fatigue, Alex returned the smile and shut down the last of his fire magic. "Th-thank you, ma'am," he huffed. Now that the battle was aware, the pain in his wounds seemed to double.

"Get yourself to the healers. You need it," Jaina commented. Then, she turned to the group of cadets. "Okay, who wants to go next?"

*o*o*o*o*

At the Reverent Army academy's front grounds, Alex stood with his fellow graduates as the bald, elderly headmaster finished his speech.

"...and with each passing year, may we remember the freedom that our ancestors bought us with their lives, and the blood debt we forever owe them," the headmaster finished, his voice amplifed with a simple spell. "The fall of Agnomakhos, the tyrant archon, brought us a new era, and only by the council's wisdom and the Reverent Army's benevolent strength may we continue to honor those who came before. May Meletis endure the test of time."

Alex, and hundreds of others, clapped his right fist over his heart to salute the city and called, "May Meletis and her people endure!"

Now that the headmaster's speech had concluded, the Army commanders grouped up the recruits to bring them into their platoons and battalions. Chatter buzzed in the air as hoplites and battle-wise mages gathered in their pre-determined formations.

The Reverent Army's organization was simple and intuitive. Five platoons of thirty warriors each made up a battalion, and with five battalions, that amounted to roughly 750 people. Twenty-five captains led the platoons, and the five mighty colonels led the battalions. The battalions acted independently, but all followed the wise guidance of the council of Twelve to police Meletis and defend it from crime and invaders of all types.

Alex squinted in the sun and shifted from one foot to another, excited by the whole ceremony. He now wore a high-quality battle skirt and leather sandals, and wore a tough leather vest and a thin battle-wise mage robe over that. Unlike the hoplites, he didn't have a crested helmet.

The five colonels and their captains impressed Alex with their dignified postures and white capes. The colonels' capes had gold trim on them to signify high rank, compared to the captains' blue trim.

Like the other graduates, Alex had been told ahead of time where he would be assigned. In his case, the fifth platoon in the first battalion, directly under Jaina's command. And when he was called, he bravely stepped forward to join his new unit.

The other battle-wise mages gave Alex token greetings while the hoplites ignored him, and Jaina was busy calling over more recruits. So, who else was here? Alex prodded an experienced mage in his platoon. "Where's the colonel?"

"Over there. See?" The battle-wise mage grunted and jabbed his thumb at another man.

"Oh. Wow." Alex didn't know what to make of his boss' boss. The man had fair skin like him, and his blond hair was stylishly slicked back, giving him a haughty look. Even more unusual, he had pronounced dark bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. His face was currently an impassive, aloof mask as he watched the proceedings. He wore leather armor covered in steel plates, and his gold-trimmed cape billowed and snapped in the wind.

Alex wasn't sure what to think. This was his big boss? Jaina answered to that indifferent man who looked to be in desperate need for a nap?

"He's my big brother," a cheery voice piped up.

"Huh?" Alex started and whirled around. Before him stood a petite girl with olive-colored skin and black hair that fell to her jawline. She was about his age, but wore the blue-trimmed cape of a captain and had a massive broadsword sheathed on her back. In fact, the weapon seemed as long as she was tall, a comical effect. The young woman wore standard leather armor, but instead of sandals and a battle skirt, she wore skin-tight shorts that came to her knees. She was barefoot.

The captain girl smiled. "Don't look so afraid. Kulla doesn't mind being stared at."

"Kulla?"

"That's his name," the girl explained. "And I'm Olivia, captain of platoon four. How about you?"

"I, uh..." Alex composed himself and extended a hand. "I'm Alex, ma'am. Just got assigned to Jaina's platoon."

Olivia enthusiastically shook Alex's hand, her grip surprisingly strong. "Nice. Jaina's a wonderful leader, you'll see! I think you'll like it here in first battalion."

"Thanks." Alex glanced over at Kulla again, who still watched the procedings with apparent boredom. "Your brother doesn't seem to like it much, though."

Olivia giggled. "He's always like that. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, okay." Alex swallowed. "To be honest, I feel a little overwhelmed. I can sense an aura of calm strength around your brother. And gods know that Jaina is among Meletis' finest."

Olivia gave Alex a playful punch that sent him reeling. "Scared?"

"I, uh..." Alex said again, stunned. Olivia was barely five feet tall, but she hit like a boxer! Just what kind of mana did that girl have? He prayed that he'd never get on her bad side.

"If you are frightened, Alex, don't bother getting out of your bunk tomorrow morning," a cold voice said. Kulla had wandered over and he now towered over Alex, blocking the sun. His impassive eyes stared down at the younger man.

Alex snapped a salute. "I meant no such thing, sir. I am here to serve."

Kulla leaned over and brought his face close to Alex's, carefully studying him. Alex held his breath, fighting the urge to draw back. Close up, Kulla looked exhausted and worn, but the man's mana aura was impossible to miss: a shell of iron-hard, pure white mana that rivaled Jaina's favor in strength. Kulla's eyes went back and forth in their sockets, taking in every inch of Alex.

"I can sense your hesitation," Kulla said at last. He drew back and pointed at the younger man. "I don't tolerate _any _disobedience or rebellious thoughts, Alex. Do I make myself clear? Order and justice are what make civilization possible. I won't have you or anyone else threatening that."

Alex thought back to his sister and parents, whom he hadn't seen in four years. They, and many citizens of Meletis, were the ones who openly defied the council's harsh rule and the Reverent Army's constant vigilance. "Sir, I stand for order every bit as you do."

"I doubt that," Kulla remarked, but he seemed satisfied all the same. "But perhaps you will in time. For now, meet with your fellows and learn to be a family with them. That is what I expect here in first battalion."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." With a flourish, Kulla whirled around and walked off, his cape fluttering in the air as he stalked across the front grounds.

There was a second of awkward silence. Then, Olivia turned to Alex and gave him another playful punch. "Don't take it too hard. He's like that to everybody. Well, except me, that is. But still..."

Alex gasped at the strength of Olivia's fist. How long would he survive caught between his family's scorn, this mighty sister, and her ice-cold big brother? _Gods watch over me!_


	3. Chapter 2

**AGNOMAKHOS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 2**

_This is where I make my mark on history._

Valerie, clad in a simple red robe, drew a deep breath to steady herself before she stepped into the warehouse's main doors. Located in the derelict section of Meletis, the warehouse had once been the center of trade and upstart businesses, but not anymore. As the city expanded, the old, poorly-built sector had been left behind in favor of the bigger, geometrically perfect districts. So, countless criminals and refugees sought shelter here, and here, in the dead of night, Valerie would set great things into motion.

Better get started.

Valerie swung the doors open and the hundreds of people inside broke into enthusiastic applause at her arrival. She smiled and waved as the crowd parted to let her approach a makeshift stage at the far wall, and she felt her heart race. So many had rallied to her in the past five years! For the first time, her fellow rebels had gathered like family to make a stand, and Valerie would lead the way.

An assistant handed Valerie a small trinket enchanted with blue mana, and when she spoke into it, her voice boomed across the entire torch-lit warehouse. "Good evening," she said. "You know why we're all here tonight: to take back our city from the corrupted council and Reverent Army! They were once our protectors, but now, they're our oppressors. Am I right?"

At that, the crowd shouted indignations about the council of Twelve and its Army protectors, and Valerie let the people have their moment. Over the years, she had learned the value of letting people's thoughts be heard, valuing their feelings, and treating them like family, so long as they shared her views. And by now, so long after the Shadow League's fall, Valerie's new family had grown pretty big.

"The council doesn't realize that protecting this city is worthless without its founders' pledge," Valerie went on. "The tyrant archon, Agnomakhos, had stripped Theros of its freedom. When one mind dominates the rest, are we truly alive? The philosophers say that 'I think, therefore I am'. But if the council of Twelve tries to control our will, and takes our city from us, are we truly alive? Well, are we?"

"NO!" the crowd roared.

It was true; more and more, the council was claiming the city with its paranoia, scared of another organization like the Shadow League forming within its walls. All voting was suspended; taxes were brutal; and the Army acted as thuggish enforcers, making all kinds of unjust arrests. And the people were told to just obey all that? Impossible.

"It seems that the council hasn't listened to our protests," Valerie continued. "They ignored our petitions and complaints. They see us as enemies of the state, threatening to let outside evils back in. Well, it's time we use Agnomakhos as an example against them! The tyrant archon had created this city... and under his name, we will reclaim it by force. Yes, we wear the name of history's greatest villain to show the council their fallacies. I'm sure that the irony won't be lost on Perisophia and the other councilors."

There was intrigued muttering at this. By using Agnomakhos' name, the rebellion would force the council's mind back to the terrible archon and use that memory to rally the people. Of course, the rebellion wouldn't actually fight _for _Agnomakhos' name, but rather, use it as a psychological weapon.

"In short," Valerie explained, "we will root out and destroy this great city's corruption, and to that cause, I will now invoke the favor of Purphoros, the god of the forge, the master of will and passion."

A shocked silence fell over the crowded warehouse as Valerie knelt and raised her hands to the ceiling. "Mighty Purphoros, smith of the gods, hear me!"

The torches' light faded as the star-filled darkness of Nyx crept down from the ceiling. Amid the constellations and nebulae, Purphoros' stern, metallic face loomed. "I have been watching you, Meletians," the smithing god said. His deep, firm voice was like the rumble of a volcano. "The cycle of creation and destruction is eternal, a dance of flame and rebirth. Meletis has stood the test of time, only to fall victim to itself. Do you truly wish to see it destroyed and reborn, mortal? To witness its death?"

"I do," Valerie said with awe. She bowed her head and kept it that way, lowering her arms. "We all do. We realize that this city can only be saved by our passion and love, and we yearn for the strength to see it renewed."

Purphoros chuckled, and the sound seemed to rattle the entire warehouse. "I will see if your passion truly matches my will, mortal. For now... go forth and prove your conviction to me. I will be watching. May the true Meletis show itself in the fires of change."

With that, the smithing god faded back into the stars, and Nyx vanished a minute later. Light flooded back into the warehouse.

"You heard him," Valerie said firmly, raising her head and standing up. "Do you understand me, my fellows? We must _fight_, we must bleed, we must truly want our city reborn. Or else our endeavor will spell our doom. Are you with me?"

"YES!" the crowd cheered, and burst into applause.

Valerie smiled again. "Then we've already taken our first step towarad victory. Let our cause be known as Agnomakhos, and let Purphoros inspire us to reclaim what is ours! And to prove it, I've had some uniforms gathered. Wear them with pride."

With a hand motion, Valerie summoned a few fellows who carried heavy wooden crates from a back room. They pried off the lids to reveal hundreds of red robes, and the assistants started handing them out to their fellow rebels. The room slowly filled with red, the color of passion and desire.

_If only you could see me now, brother, _Valerie thought, thinking of the Army-bound Alex. _You'd see what it really means to love Meletis and our freedom._

*o*o*o*o*

Quietly, carefully, Olivia crept across the ceiling of her brother's private quarters in the first battalion's barracks. Her green and white mana flowed through her legs and feet, adhering to the wooden ceiling like a spider's foot. Up ahead, Kulla had his back to his sister, seated at his desk and deep in a book.

So far, Kulla didn't seem to notice Olivia's approach. Like usual, he had surrounded himself by book in his spare time, and the bookshelf was overflowing with volumes. Crickets chirped outside the glass window.

"Gotcha!" Olivia finally reached her brother and tapped a finger on his head. She broke into a smile.

Kulla didn't turn around. "I knew you were there."

"You did?" Olivia's face fell. "I was so sure that you wouldn't notice me this time!"

"I can always tell," Kulla said simply. He didn't tear his eyes from his book. "Sorry, Olivia."

"Oh, well." Olivia detached herself and landed lightly behind her big brother, hands on her hips. "I just wanted to say hi. So, hi."

"Is there anything to report?" Kulla asked. He had removed his colonel cape, which hung on a hook on the far wall, but he still wore his leather uniform.

Olivia shrugged. "Kind of. The other captains and I are getting more reports of sporadic attacks, all by citizens." Her tone darkened. "They're taking up arms, Kulla. Some of us think we're going to have an all-out civil war soon."

Finally, Kulla put down his book and glanced at Olivia over his shoulder. "I'm not going to let that happen," he said sternly. "We're worked too hard to uphold this city and its laws just to lose it to some disgruntled citizens. The council has authorized us to use any means necessary to uphold its will, and I plan to use that authority whenever needed. The same goes for you... and all the Army officers."

Olivia shivered. "I don't like to use force like that," she said. "Those citizens... they're our people, whatever they may think of us."

"Don't have any doubt," Kulla reminded her. "Without the law, without order, there's nothing. Justice is on our side, Olivia. These rebellious people will burn the city to the ground if they have to, and we will be there to stop them. Heliod and Ephara watch over us. Their strength is ours."

"I'm sure Jaina could handle that part," Olivia commented. "She hasn't used her full favor since the Shadow League invasion, but in this situation... it would be pretty scary if she had to use it again."

Kulla hesitated for a moment. "Heliod's favor is not meant to slaughter others... but it _is _designed to uphold justice. If fighting our citizens is what's needed for justice to prevail, then so be it. I'll leave that to Jaina's discretion."

"Yeah." Wanting to chat about a lighter subject, Olivia piped up, "So, those new recruits..."

"What of them?" Kulla picked up his book and resumed reading.

"I think they're a good bunch," Olivia said brightly. "Some of those mages and warriors really know their stuff! Some of them could make captain in just a year's time."

"Like you did?"

"Like I did," Olivia said smugly.

Kulla grunted. "We'll see."

"Like that Alex guy," Olivia said, grinning. "Too bad he's in Jaina's platoon and not mine. It would be fun working with him."

"You know that you could submit a transfer form, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But 'fun' isn't a good enough reason for you, is it?" Olivia asked. Kulla, as the battalion colonel, would have to approve a transfer request.

"Not really." But Kulla couldn't help a faint grin. His sister certainly brightened the Reverent Army.

"Still," Olivia persisted, "I watched the exit exams and some of those guys were really good. Such as Alex. I like him."

"I don't."

Olivia made a face. "I guess we'll have to agree to disagree there, huh?"

"Yes. Alex seems exciteable and reckless, a combination I don't like," Kulla said flatly. "With any luck, service in the Army will stamp those traits out. A disciplined mind and body are what the Reverent Army needs from every recruit."

"Yeah, I guess." Getting bored, Olivia threw her brother one last question. "So what are you reading tonight?"

Kulla showed his sister the volume's cover. "_Encyclopedia of hafted weapons, Volume II, version 6.3. _It's updated to include the latest Akroan javelin and mace models."

Olivia smiled again. "You're going to be up all night again, aren't you?"

"I will. I'm only halfway through, so I have some ground to cover."

"Well, good night, then."

"Good night."

Olivia walked out the study's door and shut it behind her. She was used to Kulla relentlessly researching weapons and martial arts techniques, the better to combat any type of opponent. All Olivia needed, though, was her strength, her sword, and a good attitude, and she could handle anything! And tomorrow, she'd have a patrol with the fifth platoon. Maybe she could show the recruits a few of her moves...


	4. Chapter 3

**AGNOMAKHOS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 3**

"Yes, sir? Is there something you need?" Halfway through a routine patrol through Meletis' downtown with his fellows, Alex turned to see captain Olivia approaching him.

"You guys can go on ahead. We'll meet you later," Olivia told Alex's fellows. Without question, they marched ahead through the crowded, sunlit street.

Alex frowned. "Sir? What is this about?"

"About time," Olivia quipped, folding her arms. "Hi, Alex. I was hoping that we could have a chat today during our two platoons' joint patrol."

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" Under his uniform, Alex started to sweat. He had just begun his career as a soldier, and a superior officer wanted a talk with him? _Here comes the criticism._

"You don't have to call me sir right now," Olivia assured him, and she motioned for Alex to walk with her. "I'm getting to know all the new people in our battalion, and now, it's your turn!"

"Oh, okay." Alex relaxed; now that he thought about it, Olivia really was the friendly type. And in these times, he could really use a friendly face. He grinned. "What's on your mind?"

Olivia shrugged and casually watched the crowds go past. "How do you like Army life, Alex? Everything you hoped it would be?"

"I... I think." It was a disarmingly direct question, in Alex's opinion.

"And your platoon's treating you all right?"

"Sure," Alex said. "The other mages accept me as one of their own, but I think they're better at magic than I am. I sparred with one yesterday, and..." He winced. "I had never seen a mana barrier that strong."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, your fire magic's kind of at a disadvantage. Blue and white spells work better with Meletis' ambient mana and the harbor's presence."

Alex was impressed. "I didn't know all that."

"Neither did I, 'till Kulla told me," Olivia smiled. "I mean, I knew that fire magic is rare around here, but I didn't know the theory about ambient mana."

"Kulla knows everything, doesn't he?"

"That's my brother for you."

That last comment reminded Alex of a question that had nagged him for a while. He took a deep breath as he passed a butcher shop. "If you don't mind me saying... you and Kulla don't really look alike for a brother and sister."

"Actually, I'm his adopted sister," Olivia explained. Her humor faded, replaced by a fond look in her eye. "My parents were merchants and they worked for Kulla's family. His parents run a big business in trade goods, and my parents and I were on good terms with them."

Alex said nothing, fascinated by the insight. He never would have taken Kulla for a businessman.

"When I was ten, my family and I were delivering some goods from another town when our wagon was attacked by raiders," Olivia said heavily. "My parents were both killed, but I survived, even when a bandit stabbed me. When the Army arrived, they said that I was lucky to be alive. But it wasn't luck. See this?"

Olivia extended her right arm and made a fist. Her muscles swelled and hardened, then went back to normal. "I have strong green and white mana, and when Kulla's family adopted me, I decided to use that strength to protect others. Right after the Shadow League's invasion, I joined the new Reverent Army and talked Kulla into coming, too. Besides, his sense of justice wouldn't allow anything else."

"And he's got plenty of mana in his own right," Alex commented. He had felt Kulla's latent mana during their first meeting, and the older man's sheer strength had terrified him.

"So that's how it is," Olivia said firmly. "When anyone asks why a short, happy girl like me is in the Army, I tell them that story. We're all here for a reason, Alex. I told you mine, and I hope that _you _have a good reason, too." Her eyes hardened.

Alex swallowed. Many people prefered to hide their painful past experiences or try to forget them, but Olivia was different. She used it as a force for good, and if she could do that, why shouldn't he? "I guess my family's also the reason I'm here."

Olivia tilted her head in curiosity. "Oh, yeah?"

As of now, four years after the fact, Alex still recalled his last argument with his sister. _"You're making a mistake, Alex," _she had said. Alex pursed his lips. "My parents were hit hard by the council's taxes and control over the economy. My big sister Valerie had to give up her life's dreams just to come back home and keep the family shop open. But me, I thought that the Reverent Army was the right call. Help defend Meletis from people like the Shadow League or other cults."

"And I think you chose pretty well," Olivia said. "On the other hand... and don't tell Kulla about this... I'm concerned about the council of Twelve's control over the city. We're on the right side, Alex, but maybe protecting our people doesn't always mean bullying them."

Alex pounced on his chance. "I know. Too much oppression will just rally the citizens against the council. There's got to be a middle ground."

"I sure hope so," Olivia sighed. "But really, make sure you don't say anything like this to anyone. Things are tense in the Army's chain of command, and any 'rebel talk' will be taken really seriously."

"All right."

Olivia stopped and led Alex into a shady alley, where no one would interrupt them. She unsheathed the massive broadsword on her back and held it with both hands. Her arms swelled with hardened green and white mana. "Watch this."

Suddenly, Olivia whirled in place and filled the air with precise, vicious swings of her sword. Alex yelped and jumped back, amazed by Olivia's sudden, dance-like attack routine. She whirled the sword through the air as though it were weightless, even though it was as long as she was tall. Finally, she stopped and held her blade in a defensive stance.

"How do you like that?" Olivia panted, smiling.

Alex stared. "How... I've never seen anything like that!"

Olivia slid her sword back into its sheath. "It's my signature style... a fast and heavy sword combined with my agility. I just wanted to show you, Alex, that whatever may happen, I'm capable of watching your back, and I expect you to do the same for me. I think there's going to be trouble soon. I think we're all going to be tested."

She chuckled. "That, and I wanted to show off a bit. I love watching people's faces when I show them my strength!"

Alex returned Olivia's smile. "You're not the only professional here." He curled his fingers into claws and summoned sizzling orbs of fire in his hands. Then, in a blur of crimson, he whirled the two fireballs between his hands, enlarging them as he went. Nimbly, like a street performer, he tossed the balls around him, over his back, under his arm, around his waist, and over his head. To top it off, he extended his arms to either side and launched the fireballs in twin jets of flame. When the fire died out, Alex relaxed. "How was that?"

Olivia clapped a few times. "Nice! I like a fire mage who has more finesse than just blowing things up. Using mana is an art, and I think we both appreciate that."

"Thanks."

Both Alex and Olivia resumed their patrol, headed for a street where fourth and fifth platoons would meet up and arrange new patrol groups. On the way, Alex realized that he was walking through a part of Meletis that he hadn't visited before. None of the buildings looked familiar, and as he watched, four mages in white togas lifted a stone brick with blue magic and levitated it into place on a half-built temple. Sturdy pillars supported the building's front, etched with markings of Heliod and Ephara.

"Stone-wise mages," Olivia observed, pointing. "Ever see them before?"

Alex couldn't stop watching. "No."

"I've met a few," Olivia said as the mages started carving a new column with their combined magic. "They've got a guild, and it really took off when the rebuilding process for Meletis started. I think they tripled their profits!"

"No wonder." Alex had clearly seen the horrific scars from the Shadow League's invasion: bodies everywhere, the street ruined, buildings toppled and land scorched to cinders. But the people of Meletis had recovered and were stronger than ever. In a rush, Alex felt more grateful than ever for the Reverent Army uniform that he now wore.

Up ahead in a market square, several hoplites from platoons four and five waited for Olivia and Alex, and Jaina stood among their number. Jaina waved them over and said, "Where have you guys been? We'll fall behind schedule at this rate!"

"Just taking in the sights. Nothing to report," Olivia told her fellow captain. "So, where do you recommend we patrol next?"

Jaina scoped out the place. "Hmmmmm... maybe we could..."

"I told you, this is robbery!" a man suddenly shouted.

Alarmed, Alex whirled around and saw two Army hoplites cornering a middle-aged jeweler at his stall. One of the hoplites shoved the man in the shoulder. "You didn't pay up last time," the hoplite leered. "Who do you think keeps your streets safe, huh?"

"People are getting pretty antsy," the other hoplite added. "Someone's got to keep the peace."

"But I already paid the council's new taxes!" the jeweler argued, clearly frightened. "I don't have much money left to give you. Please, I just want to be left alone."

"You're defying our will?" the first hoplite warned the man. "Bad move, pal. We've arrested people for less. Seems like no one respects the peace that the Army gives 'em."

Alex stared at the scene, heart racing and fists clenched. What was going on? He marched over to the stall, ignoring Olivia's and Jaina's protests.

"But..." the jeweler stammered, "this is ridiculous! The council is clearly abusing its -"

"Shut up!" the second hoplite punched the man's cheek and sent him tumbling to the street. Nearby citizens hurried away, unwilling to get involved. Meanwhile, the first hoplite nudged the jeweler with his foot and dared him to fight back.

It was too much. "Stop it!" Alex hollered, seizing the first hoplite and dragging him away from the jeweler. "This isn't right!"

"Get lost, kid," the other hoplite snapped. "Where's your captain? Why aren't you with your platoon?"

Alex stared the man down. Judging by the patch sewn onto his leather vest, he belonged to the fifth battalion, the most combat-oriented group in the Reverent Army. Still... "You can't just bully people and call it protection. That's not our job!"

The first hoplite shoved Alex back. "Your captain ought to beat you good for defying us like that," he growled. "I can tell that you're new to the Army, just by looking at you. Better learn how things _really _work around here, or you'll be in big trouble."

Alex opened his mouth to argue but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Forgive him," Jaina told the hoplites. "This boy is a passionate one, but he must learn control."

The hoplites nodded and walked off, satisfied with themselves. After helping the jeweler to his feet, Jaina turned to Alex. "I don't like what they did, either," she said. "But right now, things are very delicate, Alex, and outbursts like won't help. Kulla and Olivia would get in trouble if one of their soldiers started a fight in public. It's not worth it."

"Isn't it?" Alex snapped back as the jeweler dusted himself off. "Jaina, you're the sun champion! You, of all people, know that justice is -"

"Enough." Jaina held up a hand. "I'll have a chat with the fifth battalion's colonel, while _you _get back with the platoon and stand by for my orders. Am I clear?"

Resentment burned in Alex's mind, but he knew that it was hopless to argue anymore. "Understood." He turned on his heel and stalked over to his fellows, careful to keep his face neutral.

Olivia shrugged helplessly. "What did I tell you about rebel talk? Be careful, Alex."

"Sorry," Alex muttered. Already, Oivia's prediction had come true even sooner than Alex expected. He was being tested, and not by cultists or bandits, but his fellow soldiers in uniform. What did that say about the future of Meletis and its people?

*o*o*o*o*

"Hmmmmmm. That boy Alex has quite some fire in him."

Elias, the Army's second battalion colonel, sat cross-legged in the Army academy's central garden. He was deep in an oracular trance, and although his seeing powers were modest, he could clearly see Alex arguing with Jaina and two hoplites from the fifth battalion.

Hailing from the coast, Elias could control water at will, but his blue mana also allowed him to view events that happened all around Meletis. It wasn't enough to earn him a spot with the city's official oracles, but his powers could serve the Reverent Army's best interests at times.

"Hey! Elias! You up for a fight?"

Amused, Elias opened his eyes and saw the fifth battalion's commander, Mulos, approach. The two men were as different on the outside as they were on the inside: Mulos' short beard and topknot of hair contrasted with Elias' bald head, and Mulos' brawn was much more impressive than Elias' compact, slender frame. What was more, Mulos was always looking for a fight to entertain himself with, while Elias much preferred a calm afternoon under a tree with a mug of tea and a good book.

"Must you carry that thing everywhere?" Elias asked mildly as he noticed Mulos' weapon at his hip. The man used a three-pronged flail, a handle with three chains and a spiked metal ball at each chain's end. Mulos' strong white and red mana vastly complimented the weapon's power.

Mulos grinned and shrugged. "I'm always ready to test myself, and that means carrying around the Manslayer."

Most officers in the Reverent Army disapproved of the nickname for Mulos' flail, but Elias took it in good stride. So long as that flail didn't touch a fellow Army member or any innocent bystander, it was all the same to him. The world gently rolled and flowed around Elias like water, and suitably, Elias' combat magic involved water control. Someone like Mulos would never appreciate the grace or finesse of such power.

Mulos stared. "You gonna say something?"

Elias blinked. "Sorry, lost in thought. No, I don't want to spar with you right now. I wonder why you always challenge _me _for these sessions, even though I keep telling you no? Why not challenge Kulla?"

"Kulla? Lofty bastard isn't worth my time," Mulos snorted with distaste. "I like how different we are, Elias. I want to test my mettle against something I'm not used to. Lets me explore my limits."

Elias smiled. "Very wise of you, Mulos."

"So you'll do it?"

"Sorry, no." Elias closed his eyes. "Two of your hoplites were bullying a jeweler for more protection money, and a battle-wise mage from Jaina's platoon stood up to them."

"That so?" Mulos commented. "Hey, my men are just doin' what it takes to keep the Army on top. We're the guardians. Why would anyone resist?"

Elias knew why, and he sympathized deeply for Meletis' weary citizens, but Mulos was firmly dedicated to Reverent Army superiority. Better not start an argument like Alex had done. "The boy is young. He'll learn."

"Sure, sure." Getting bored, Mulos walked away. Elias could hear his retreating footsteps. "And if you change your mind," Mulos called out, "meet me in the sparring arena!"

"Don't hold your breath," Elias said mildly. "You'll suffocate."

Elias could hear Mulos' irrated muttering even from far away as the bigger man left the garden.


	5. Chapter 4

**AGNOMAKHOS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 4**

"Good day, madam. Are you ready to go?"

A carriage driver sat ready on his vehicle, the two horses blinking in the midday Theros sun. Nearby, Valerie, escorted by three fellows, walked toward the waiting carriage. All four of them wore the cherry-red robes of Agnomakhos despite the day's heat. Valerie tossed her wavy hair when she responded, "Yes. Make it fast."

As Valerie climbed into the carriage with the others, she glanced back at Meletis' vast, stone wall and reflected how easy it really was to leave. Of course, the gods-damned Reverent Army carefully checked everyone who came in and out of the city's entrances, but earlier that day, Purphoros had confided to Valerie a number of secret exits built over the years. Different people had dug those exits for different reasons, and all were hidden and unknown to the general public.

The carriage set off down the dirt road, headed toward a town dedicated to workshops, lumber mills, and artisans. Meletis controlled a number of towns and farms outside its walls, but not this place. Many people, including this carriage driver, had rallied to Valerie's banner, spreading Agnomakhos' influence across the countryside. And the people at this town would listen to her, and the revolutionary plan that she had in mind.

Fortunately, the trip was uneventful and smooth, and Valerie soon disembarked on the town's central road. She and her fellows walked toward the largest workshop, a three-story building with brick walls and large, glass-less windows. Hundreds of people milled the streets, combined blacksmiths, investors, and laborers looking for work. Confidently, haughtily, Valerie stepped into the workshop's shadow and swung open the front doors.

Noise instantly blasted Valerie's ears. Everywhere, men sawed lumber, pounded metal into shape, and put pieces together with both magic and tools. Furniture, carriages, and weapons took shape everywhere.

"Welcome, Valerie," the owner declared, stepping toward her. He wasn't a laborer, like the others; he wore an expensive white toga with blue trim, gold arm clasps, and diamond stud earrings. The man was in power and he wasn't afraid to hide it, and Valerie liked that.

"Good to see you again, Dakly," Valerie greeted him. She extended a hand and Dakly shook it. "I've got a new project for you."

Dakly smiled. "My weapons aren't enough for you? I'm supplying an awful lot of goods to your men, and paying smugglers isn't cheap."

Valerie was unfazed. "I thought this all out, Dakly. That's why I'm in charge of Agnomakhos."

"And _I'm _in charge of making a profit around here. I have fifty employees to pay, you know," Dakly said, his patience wearing thin a bit.

In response, Valerie drew a rolled-up piece of paper from her robe and handed it over. "How about you look this over first?"

Cautiously, Dakly took the paper, unrolled it, and scanned the contents. His eyes widened and his jaw slackened a bit. He looked up at Valerie, pale. "What... Valerie, what _is _this?"

Valerie smiled. "The blueprints for our success, Dakly. It's large, I know, but relatively simple in design. I'm sure that your engineers can handle it."

Dakly traced his finger along the design. "This will take a lot of manpower to build. And _that _will cost me just as much."

"My men will work as volunteer labor," Valerie said swiftly. "Many have already agreed to this. They can saw down trees and help cut the wood into shape, plus any other work that you need."

Dakly pursed his lips. "All right. But what about food? And housing?"

"I have a number of wealthy allies back in Meletis," Valerie said. "Businessmen who hate the council's control over them and their employees. They will pay for food and buy tents to house my volunteers."

Valerie let all this sink in for a moment, then added, "Dakly, I can't defeat the Reverent Army in all-out war with just swords and rogue mages. I came to you because your workshop has the best bunch of inventors and builders I know. You and your men have personal ties to Meletis, right? Your families are suffering under the council's tyranny. This _needs _to be done."

"I see." Dakly took a deep breath and rolled up the blueprints. "You're quite right, Valerie. This will take a while to set up, but I'll show the plan to my engineers and await your volunteers." He swallowed. "May the gods watch over us."

"Believe me," Valerie commented, "when this thing is done, we'll be able to watch over ourselves just fine."

She turned on her heel and motioned to her escorts. "I'll take my leave. Remember, Dakly... I'm counting on you."

*o*o*o*o*

"Man, I'm hungry. Can't wait to get back to the barracks," Alex complained as he trudged down a Meletis street with his fellows. Six hoplites and three battle-wise mages were with him; Jaina had split her platoon into three groups of ten for today's patrol, while Olivia's platoon patrolled a neighboring area.

"Hey, we could just find a shop and get some dinner," a hoplite suggested. It was late evening, and the sky was deep orange. Most people were back at home, so the Army soldiers practically had the streets to themselves.

"I don't want to spend too much money," Alex said. "I haven't even gotten my first paycheck yet."

The hoplite grinned. "We can just convince a shopkeeper to give us some grub. We're the Army. We protect them. Why not get something in return?"

Alex's memory flashed back to when two hoplites from fifth battalion had bullied a jeweler, and he growled in his throat. "No way. Those people work hard to make a living. I'll just pay."

The hoplite shrugged. "Suit yourself, kid."

The patrol group was now headed into a tall building's shadow, and by now, no one else was around. Alex still found it a bit creepy to walk in empty streets like this, even after two weeks of ending his patrols in the less-crowded evenings. He just wanted to get back to his bunk in the barracks and read a manual about offensive spell theory. He was halfway through an interesting chapter that -

"Look out!" a hoplite shouted.

Alex skidded to a halt, as did the others. He tensed and look around, then found the disturbance; several people clad in red robes had emerged from an alley, swords raised. A second later, more robed people appeared from behind, carrying clubs.

"A street gang?" Alex asked, summoning up his red mana. He felt it burning at his fingertips, poised for action.

"I dunno," a hoplite said. "Prepare yourself!"

The hoplites drew their spears and held them at the ready, while Alex's fellow mages perpared their blue and white spells. For a few seconds, the two sides glared each other down. Then, the red-robed people charged.

"Ha!" A hoplite thrust out his spear at a charging man, his weapon's reach exceeding the man's measly sword. But to Alex's surprise, one of the other newcomers waved a hand and flooded the scene with thick, ropy blue mana. The mana lashed out like a snake, knocking the hoplites' spears from their hands.

Vulnerable, the hoplites drew back and drew their standard-issue scimitars. Steel clashed on steel as the red-robed people rushed to meet them, and their sheer numbers made up for the hoplites' superior training. Alex saw one hoplite skewer a robed man, only to be flanked by two more. Blood ran on the street as the robed men slashed the hoplite's stomach open with their swords.

_Unbelievable! Who are these guys? _Infuriated, Alex assumed a basic stance and extended his left hand. A sizzling jet of flame issued from his palm and headed toward three of the robed people. However, the robed mage used his blue mana again and counteracted Alex's magic in mid-air. Blue and red sparks blasted everywhere, obscuring the battlefield.

The robed attackers didn't even slow down. Two of them cornered Alex and raised their clubs to bash his skull in, only to be stymied by a barrier of white mana. The mundane weapons bounced off the shield's surface, buying Alex enough time to get away.

"We've got to pick off that mage," a battle-wise mage told Alex. He and the others had conjured the barrier.

Alex nodded. "Yeah." He raised his voice. "Cover me! I'll take out that mage."

"Got it." A hoplite grimaced as a robed man cut his arm, but the hoplite countered with a sword thrust that sent the robed man running.

The three battle-wise mages raised their arms as one and threw up several barriers around Alex like a coccoon. At the same time, the hoplites placed themselves between the assailants and Alex, so Alex charged the mage with fire on his fists.

_I don't have long. We're totally outnumbered! _Alex thought. He saw a hoplite succumb to several men's swords, and another hoplite was knocked to the ground nearby, pummeled by clubs.

The red-robed mage saw Alex coming and threw out his hands. Vicious blue mana lashed through the air and clashed with Alex's barriers, and Alex shut his eyes against the blinding display. He heard one of the barriers shatter, but the sheer pressure of the mage's blue mana lessened. He could make it!

"Raaaaaah!" Alex whirled in place, loosing flames everywhere. His fire pushed aside a few blue mana tendrils, and before the mage could strike again, Alex released a fireball.

The flaming sphere raged through the air and caught the mage right in the stomach. The man howled as the spell smacked into him, and he tumbled across the street, his robes and flesh alike charred.

_Yes! _Alex stepped forward to finish the mage off, but before he could, two assailants flanked him. They filled the air with sword thrusts, determined to slice Alex into pieces. Alex's barriers, weakened by the mage's attacks, shattered at the touch.

Alarmed, Alex bobbed and weaved to evade the blows, but a sword thrust sliced into his side and pierced the armor. Alex felt the sword's cruel edge cut into his flesh, and hot pain blasted from the wound. He stumbled, shocked. His red mana faltered.

A hoplite had recovered his spear and skewered one of Alex's assailants with it, making a horrible crunching sound as the metal tip punctured the man's flesh. The other assailant backed up, wary.

Galvanized, Alex gathered up his mana and released a thin jet of flame that blasted the man off his feet and threw him aside. He whirled around and, ignoring his wound's stinging pain, fired off another fireball. Fatigue filled Alex like lead and his mana reserves were growing thin, but the fireball was worth it; the spell hit the hostile mage and vaporized the man on the spot.

Alex huffed from exertion and felt sweat running down his face. "I don't think I have another one of those in me," he admitted.

"That's fine. Look," the hoplite said, pointing. At last, the assailants had broken off and now retreated into an alley, vanishing into shadows. Not long after that, the rest of Alex's platoon arrived, plus Olivia and a few of her men.

"Casualties?" Jaina asked sharply as she walked onto the scene. Her eyes were hard, her expression meaner than Alex had ever seen it.

One of the battle-wise mages did a quick check. "Three dead, two wounded," he concluded. "We've got to get the wounded back to the barracks ASAP." Indeed, the two wounded hoplites lay curled on the street, bleeding heavily.

Silently, Jaina knelt and took a roll of bandages from her belt and treated the two men. Then, she stood and said, "I will report this to Kulla and the council of Twelve. I saw those assailants from afar... they had a uniform, those red robes. Something's going on, and I don't like it."

"Are they a cult?" Olivia asked uncertainly.

"Could be. That... or we've got a full-scale rebellion on our hands," Jaina said grimly. "I suppose we should have seen this kind of thing coming." She whirled around and marched off, her captain's cape fluttering behind her. "Let's go."

*o*o*o*o*

"Madam!" announced one of Valerie's assistants. The man entered Valerie's makeshift office in the abandoned warehouse, and he tried his best to keep his tone and expression neutral. "I've received reports from the ambush parties."

Valerie perked up, and she stood from her chair to face the man. "Results?"

The man checked a paper that he carried. "We lost twenty-eight men, fifteen Reverent Army hoplites were killed, and three battle-wise mages were killed."

Valerie smiled. She had lost more men than the Army, yes, but Agnomakhos' numbers grew every day. She needed the Army off-balance, and if she could kill off more battle-wise mages in the future, that would ease the conflict in the future. "Good. But I'm going to make sure that more mage-heavy squads are attacked in the next few weeks. We don't have as many mana users as the Army, so we need to balance that out."

"Today's attack squads _did_ make sure to target Reverent Army mages," the man pointed out.

"And that's good. But we need to try harder," Valerie argued. "What kind of mages were killed?"

"They all used white mana to create mana barriers. They were in a platoon from the third battalion."

"Were any... _unusual _mages encountered?"

The question took Valerie's assistant by surprise. "Unusual how?"

"Like mages who use magic other than barriers, counter-magic, or illusions."

"In fact, yes. A mage from the first battalion could use fire magic, and he killed one of our own mages." The man squinted at Valerie. "He was reported to have red hair, kind of like yours."

Valerie felt her stomach lurch. She clenched her fists. "My brother is in the first battalion and uses fire magic. His platoon was attacked?"

"Yes."

"Spread the word that no red-headed fire mage is to be attacked," Valerie said sternly. Her heart raced in her chest. "His name is Alex, and I want him unharmed."

"Personal ties are affecting your judgment, madam? Some of us might not like that."

"My brother can be an asset to us," Valerie argued. "I know him. He thinks that joining the Reverent Army was right, but it was hard for him to leave me and our parents behind. He must feel conflicted about the council's oppression, and I intend to sway him."

"Even though our people attacked him?"

Valerie made a dismissive gesture. "He was attacked in error, and I'll make that clear to him. I'm his sister. He'll listen to me." _Even if he didn't listen four years ago. Oh, Alex, you never really know what you want, do you? The Army is foul. I'm sure that you've realized that by now._

"Very well, madam."

"In the meantime," Valerie said, "I'm going to find some more allies soon. Dakly and his engineers are hard at work on my project, but I need more skilled warriors on my side."

The assistant's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yes," Valerie said firmly. "The mercenary recruitment center."


	6. Chapter 5

**AGNOMAKHOS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 5**

Not even the soft, morning sunlight in the council of Twelve's meeting room could affect the tense mood. Kulla stood with his four fellow colonels in a semi-circle, facing the seated councilors. He had his chin up proudly and listened as the other colonels finished describing the recent attacks on their battalions.

"I see," Perisophia said darkly. Arguably, she was the wisest and fairest of the Twelve, a woman with dark hair and cherry-red robes. She narrowed her eyes and glared into the distance. "So, these raiders identify themselves as 'Agnomakhos'?"

"That's right," said the third battalion's colonel, Pierra. She had wavy blond hair and sharp green eyes. "My captains captured a few of the raiders, and they proudly claimed to belong to such a group. But their memories were edited. None of them could tell us their base's location or their leader's name."

Kulla made no expression, but he felt a tremor of alarm. Selective memory wiping on so many people? Not many mages could do that, and if the Agnomakhos rebellion had a mage like that on their side, that spelled trouble for the Reverent Army. Similar concern played across the other colonels' faces, and some councilors', too.

"What have they accomplished by these raids, as a whole?" asked councilor Kero. He controlled a vast network of spies, informants, and agents across Theros, but clearly, the rebellion had evaded his spies so far. Remarkable.

Kulla cleared his throat. "I was up last night analyzing the patterns of the attacks, the locations and time, and the casualties both sides sustained," he recited. As he spoke, he felt the urge to yawn. Perhaps he'd nap a bit after this meeting. "I could discern only two things: that our battle-wise mages were prioritized in combat, and that the raids had an air of... _bravado _about them."

Perisophia jolted. "Meaning?"

"That the the raids were a show of strength."

"It's not unlike rebels and terrorist groups to show off," commented the fourth battalion's colonel, Teilos. He was easily the oldest colonel, with gray hair and a bushy moustache. But his bulging brawn showed why he held his rank. "It's psychological warfare, councilors. They want to get in our heads. The name Agnomakhos, targeting out precious battle-mages... they intend to intimidate us, undermine our perceived superiority."

"And to show the citizens that they can fight back, if their will is strong enough," another councilor added.

"So, the people are uniting under the Agnomakhos name to undermine us and destroy all we've worked so hard to create," Perisophia summarized, her tone icy. She held stock-still, like a predator ready to pounce. "Clearly, we have to send a message back in kind."

Elias, the second battalion's colonel, raised his eyebrows. "Even not knowing the rebel base's location?"

"You five will send scout forces throughout Meletis and its territories in the coming weeks," Perisophia told everyone. "To find the rebel base and all outposts. But in the meantime, I wish to curb any public support for Agnomakhos. I itended to enact martial law, and I trust you colonels to carry it out."

Pierra blinked. " But in the face of so much hostility from the public already..."

"It must be done!" Perisophia snapped. The other councilors recoiled. "I wish to have a curfew set up, and any rebel supporters must be found, arrested, and interrogated. I am giving the Reverent Army all power necessary to do this. Don't let _anyone _escape your notice. Dissention is everywhere, so you must look everywhere."

Perisophia glared at her fellow councilors, as though daring them to argue. None did.

"I shall inform my captains of this news," Kulla said simply. "First battalion is ready to serve the council's will."

Elias nodded. "As is mine."

Pierra pursed her lips. "As is mine."

"Mine, too," Teilos grunted. Kulla thought he saw a flare of anger in the old man's eyes.

"Mine, too," Mulos said with a grin. "My men won't let you down."

"Then it is decided," Perisophia exclaimed. "You five are dismissed. Remember... this city's future is counting on you."

*o*o*o*o*

"Wow, this looks good."

Jaina smiled when the waiter brought over her and councilor Kero's lunch at an outdoor cafe in Meletis' wealthy district. The man bowed respectfully and backed away, and Jaina immediately stuck her fork in her plate's chicken and vegetable mix and took a bite. It tasted even better than it looked!

"I come here every week," Kero said warmly. He took a sip of wine. "I'm glad you could join me."

"Mmmmm." Jaina took another bite and nodded, feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks. Being in this place always set her at ease; the fine restaurants, exquisite houses and shops, and the wide streets and tree groves lent a soothing air. Jaina rarely came here, but when councilor Kero had sent her a messenger bird asking her to lunch, she couldn't refuse. So, she had put on a comfortable blue toga and joined him here.

After a few minutes, Jaina got down to business. She set down her fork and narrowed her eyes slightly. "So... what's the occasion, councilor?"

Kero wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin, set it down, and sighed. "This isn't easy for me to ask, but I don't know who else to turn to." He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Something is very wrong around here, Jaina. The council is corrupted like nothing I've ever seen."

Jaina pursed her lips. She had hoped that the council wouldn't come up, being the delicate issue that it was. "I know that we're going through a rough time," Jaina said carefully, "but it's for the good of Meletis. Ever since the Shadow League's invasion..."

"Perisophia's been over this several times," Kero said urgently, "but I'm still not convinced. This isn't our way, Jaina! This city is healing, but something has changed Perisophia. She's always been the wisest of us Twelve, but lately, she's started to dominate us. She's abusing her power, and Meletis suffers for it."

For the past few years, philosophers everwhere had been debating that topic. Jaina had heard it all, but still... "My loyalty is to the council, Kero. I was ready to give my life to protect Meletis. I have to trust the Twelve to rebuild it and keep it safe."

"From external threats, yes," Kero argued. "And we've done well in that regard. The Shadow League was shattered, thanks to you, and minotaurs and bandits have been kept at bay. But what about when the city turns on itself? What do we do then?"

Jaina sipped her wine. "Isn't that something you should ask the other councilors?"

"The council can't help this city anymore," Kero shook his head. "Perisophia has taken control, and she's coerced us into following her. That's why I need _you_, the sun champion. You saved us before, and you can do it again."

"That's enough." Impatiently, Jaina slapped a hand on the table. Her heart raced in her chest. "Kero, I would give my life to guard this city and its people. But if you're asking me to overthrow Perisophia, you're out of line."

Kero stared her down. "Can you really say that you're objective about this, Jaina? You were a commoner before you moved here to the city. You fought for the common people, and now they're suffering! Not from the Shadow League's ambitions, but from Perisophia's paranoia. We're facing a new kind of threat, and the people need you now more than ever. This isn't the kind of enemy you trained at the academy to fight, but it's the kind that we now face."

Jaina opened her mouth to argue but stopped herself. Like the council, she dedicated her life to defending Meletis from all threats. If that meant being strict and demanding, that was a price to pay. But if Kero was right, and if the Shadow League's evil had been replaced by a corrupted Perisophia... "I suppose there's a reason for the Agnomakhos rebellion, isn't there?"

Kero nodded, encouraged. "I don't like seeing red-robed dissidents attacking the Reverent Army within our walls. But if we could set up negotiations with the rebel leaders, and find a common ground, all this could be over. We just need a way to reach Perisophia."

"You can't do it? Not even with your info network, Kero?"

"My agents confirm what I've been saying: that Perisophia's control is hurting everyone, even the people of our outlying towns," Kero said. "But I can't act on that information without you, Jaina. I've got the proof that Perisophia is out of control. I need _you _to bring her back to reason."

"Just how do you think I should do it? It's not like stabbing a cultist with a sword," Jaina said dryly. "This isn't my kind of battlefield."

"As the sun champion, you have all kinds of influence within many circles," Kero told her. "And many wealthy and powerful circles can affect the council's will. Cozy up to the right people, and you can find a private audience with Perisophia. Get enough important people on your side, and she'll have no choice but to come to you."

"Hmmmmm." Jaina pushed her food around on her plate. As she had told Kero, this kind of work wasn't her forte. Kissing up to rich people and influencing councilors? She'd much rather hunt down the Agnomakhos rebels and prevent full-scale civil war. Still, Kero wasn't on the council for nothing. "All right," Jaina said at last. "I'll tell Kulla about this. He doesn't like unncessary bloodshed any more than me, so he'll listen."

"That's good," Kero said, clearly relieved. "Thank you, Jaina, for listening to me. I feel like we've all been lost in madness."

"That's what I'm here for," Jaina smiled.

On the inside, however, Jaina was not smiling at all. She remembered how Rafael, the otherworldly vistor from Innistrad, had controlled the will of his minions, most of all, Cadoc. Had a similar force taken hold on Perisophia? Would Jaina have to free Meletis by the sword after all?

*o*o*o*o*

"What a place," commented Valerie's treasurer when the two of them entered a mercenary recruitment hall. Located in a town not far from Meletis, the large brick building was crowded with warriors for hire and agents carrying bags of money. Fires in several fireplaces lit the place up, and when the well-stocked bar and drunken card games were factored in, the place resembled a large saloon more than anything. But this saloon had more swords, bows, and magic powers than any other.

Valerie tossed her fiery red hair. "Relax. This is a place of business, whatever it may look like. My agents have looked over a number of prospective hires. And there's one now." She pointed to a particular mercenary, and approached him.

"So there you are," the mercenary grinned widely. Brawny despite his advanced age, the man wore a bronze cuirass decorated with etchings of lions and gorgons, and he wore steel bracers and greaves for added protection. On his back was a wild assortment of weapons: a sword, a bow, and a spiked mace. On his belt hung several knives and a pair of brass knuckles.

"You're Argyros, aren't you?" Valerie said smoothly. She extended a hand. "I'm Valerie. I represent, and lead, Agnomakhos."

"I haven't set foot in old Meletis for years," Argyros commented, gripping Valerie's hand tightly. "I miss it. I was born there, did you know that?"

"I didn't."

"Well, I look forward to seein' how it's come along without me," Argyros said. He ran a hand over his knives. "I trust that you'll give me a lot of good battles? I haven't tested myself against my own people in a long time. Gotta see what that's like."

Valerie put her hands on her hips. "If it's fighting you want, you'll get it. But only against the Reverent Army. The common people are the victims here."

"Don't you worry yourself, sweet cheeks. I know what's fair game and what ain't," Argyros laughed. "What kind of money are we talkin' here?"

Right on cue, Valerie's treasurer stepped forward and offered some coins, then explained the payment plan. The total was more than Valerie would like, but Argyros was known to be among the best.

Argyros licked his lips as he examined a gold coin between his fingers. Then, he tossed it back into the bag and cracked his knuckles. "Done! I think we've got a good thing goin' here, Valerie. I'm yours."

Valerie couldn't help a smile. "Wonderful."

"Hey, are we talking about fighting in Meletis?"

Another man walked over, someone Valerie hadn't seen coming in. He was a little older than Valerie, with short, bristly black hair and medium build. He wore a sleeveless white shirt and white trousers tucked into black boots, but his strangest feature was a black bandana wrapped around his eyes like a blindfold.

Valerie raised her eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"Name's Lakram," the man introduced himself. He snapped his fingers, and a flame danced on his fingertips. "I overhead your conversation here. Sounds like some fun's about to go down in Meletis, and I don't want to miss out."

"Battle is a noble art," Argyros cut in. "Don't you mock it. Fighting the Reverent Army is a test of a man's skill, not a game."

"You think I play games?" Lakram said, mocking hurt. He grinned toothily, looking over at the bigger man. "I can do things you can't even imagine, big guy."

Valerie was intrigued. "What kinds of things?"

As an answer, Lakram snatched a silver coin from the money bag, clenched it in a fist, and opened his hand. The coin seethed with red mana, pulsing like a living thing. "One move from me, and this coin blows this building flat," Lakram boasted. "I can blow anything up. People hire me when they _really _want their problems out of the way. And I think that your Agnomakhos rebellion could give me a chance to prove it."

"I cannot suggest this," Valerie's treasurer hissed in her ear. "This man..."

"Will be an asset," Valerie told him. "Get the other bag."

Reluctantly, the treasurer produced another coin bag and Valerie offered it. "If you enjoy your line of work so much, Lakram, why not do it for me? For all the coins in this bag, you can help me take down the oppressive council of Twelve. That sounds like your specialty."

"Can't say no to shaking up the system a little," Lakram said, his toothy grin widening. "I'll do it, especially for a pretty face like yours."

Valerie blinked. "Excuse me?"

Lakram tugged at his blindfold. "I lost my sight in a fight a few years back, but my red mana lets me 'see' with heat waves and strong emotions. Not every red mage is attuned to mana like that, but if one sight is taken, another compensates."

"I see," Valerie commented. "And this attunement augments your abilities?"

"Sure does. You'll see."

"Very well." Valerie distributed her money. "Argyros, Lakram... let's get going. I have a carriage waiting. We've got some work ahead of us."


	7. Chapter 6

**AGNOMAKHOS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 6**

More than a month had passed since Alex's platoon was ambushed in Meletis, but the council of Twelve was no closer to finding the rebels' leaders. Of course, Kulla had informed Alex and the others about the council's martial law and the hunt for high-profile Agnomakhos rebels, but it was tough going, as Jaina put it. The other battalions were similarly frustrated.

So now Alex found his battalion patrolling the wilds outside Meletis.

The full moon shone as Alex trudged along a dirt road with several hoplites. For hours, the entire first battalion had split into a bunch of small groups to cover more ground, but even then, no signal flares had gone up to indicate trouble. Instead, Alex had been treated to a nighttime stroll through Theros' suprisingly noisy nights.

Alex was starting to realize how much of a city boy he was. Unlike Jaina, he had been born in Meletis' protective walls and surrounded by artisans and buildings. Out here, crickets chirped, owls hooted, and strange beasts howled. And bugs had their fun biting at Alex's exposed flesh.

"Hey, the camp. Thank the gods," one of the hoplites commented longingly. Up ahead, Alex could see the large campfire and tents that signifed Kulla's encampment. Some of the hoplites and mages were resting around the fire while their fellow were on patrol.

Only two captains were here right now; Jaina, who was halfway through a beef jerky strip, and the captain of platoon three, a kid named Mino. Usually, the Army academy accepted 16-year-old applicants, but Mino's unusual skill and mana allowed him to join at 10, and graduate as a captain. His older brother Ulga was Alex's age and was the captain of platoon two, but was the same skill as his younger brother, a fact that made them instant rivals.

"Hey, guys," Mino said brightly when Alex's group showed up. He sat with a few hoplites on a fallen log. He had ear-length black hair and a rounded chin, which made him look even younger. His armor barely even fit him correctly, but his blue-trimmed captain's cape helped him look a little bigger.

"Hi," Alex said as he sat down. Someone passed him a water canteen and he gratefully drank from it. "Not much going on, huh?"

Mino made a face. "Nothing. Kulla was so sure he'd find a rebel camp out here or something, but no. Just us."

"Be patient, now," Jaina smiled. "Kulla is in charge for a reason. It stands to reason that Agnomakhos has spread its influence to nearby towns and trade routes. It's our job to neutralize that presence."

"And bring glory to first battalion," Mino joked. "Once we actually find something." He leaned forward a bit, grinning. "You guys wanna hear a ghost story?"

Jaina rolled her eyes but Alex returned Mino's grin. "Why not?" he said.

The camp fell silent as Mino cleared his throat. "Long ago, there was this _creature _that lurked in the night," Mino said mysteriously. "Villagers didn't believe it was real, but one night, a farmer's daughter was found dead, her body hanging from a tree and all the blood drained from her body. She was white as marble!"

Mino let that sink in for a second, then went on: "The farmers and locals rallied to find the girl's killer, but every night, one of them would vanish and be found dead the next morning, just like her. And the bodies soon made a trail that led right to a wealthy man's manor. Everyone thought he'd be next."

Alex listened carefully, feeling tense as Mino told the story. What would the rich man do? There were some dangers that not even money could get rid of.

"The wealthy man hired more guards and stayed in his room," Mino said, his eyes glinting, "and he was sure that he'd be safe. And just as the sun was coming up, he decided that he was safe. The killer would have killed him by then, right? Wrong. His room's door opened, and his wife came in, a kitchen knife in hand. _And she stabbed him dead!"_

Mino bolted to his feet and spread his arms wide with this last sentence, and waited a second for the response.

"That was it?" a hoplite said, annoyed. "That was the dumbest story I ever heard."

Mino's face fell. "But..."

"How was the blood drained from everyone else?" a battle-wise mage put in. "The man's wife sounded pretty ordinary to me. Some 'creature'."

"Yeah. What about the blood loss? You never explained that," the hoplite said.

Mino sat back down, going red. "Well, _I _thought that story was scary when I first heard it. The shocker is how the rich man's wife -"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed," the hoplite muttered, and crawled into his tent.

Mino sat there looking awkward. "Um... anyone else know any stories?"

The words barely left his mouth when Alex saw a flash of movement near a forest's edge, just for a second. Alex stood, squinting. He wasn't sure, but he had felt like a flicker of magic had crossed his mind. "I saw something."

Mino recoiled. "What was it?"

"That's the point. I don't know." Alex clenched his fists. "Captain, requesting permission to investigate?"

"Granted. You two, go with him," Jaina said, pointing to two hoplites. "The rest of you, set up a perimeter." Similarly, Mino arranged his men to a defensive formation.

Alex's heart thumped as he and the two others marched across the wilderness, skirting the edge of a small forest. Not even the milky moonlight revealed what was going on, though. Had Alex just imagined it? Maybe Mino's ghost story had spooked him more than he realized...

"Argh!" The two hoplites collapsed as though stunned. Alex knelt to check on them, but their blank expressions told him everything. His group had been ambushed, and he was next.

"Alex. Over here," a voice called out.

_I know that voice! _Disbelieving, Alex stood and slowly approached two figures who stood just inside the forest. By the moonlight, he could see that they wore red robes.

One figure motioned. "Alex, it's me. We have to talk."

"Valerie? What the..." Alex felt a confused rush at seeing his sister. He wanted to strike her down for joining Agnomakhos, but he also wanted to embrace her and feel glad that she was okay.

The other figure turned to Valerie. "This is him?" she said in a feeble voice.

"This is him, Elsa. Looks like your mind trick worked; here he is, right before us," Valerie said, then looked Alex over. "Hey, you're looking good. That armor fits you nicely."

"How can you be here?" Alex hissed, though no one was around to overhear. Valerie and her friend had lured him here with magic? Why? "Valerie, you _joined _Agnomakhos? Those terrorists?"

"We're not terrorists," Valerie said simply. "We don't harm innocents or damage public property. It's the Reverent Army that's oppressing the people and abusing the council of Twelve's laws."

Alex tightened his fists. "This is nuts! Valerie..."

"So now you've been on the inside," Valerie interrupted. "Seen enough, Alex? _Now _do you understand that the council and Army have gone too far? The Shadow League is gone, Alex, but the paranoid council sees threats everywhere. Ironically, that has made _them _the threat to Meletis."

"You're wrong."

"Am I? I've seen hoplites bully shopowners and even steal. Haven't you?"

Alex remembered the fifth battalion hoplites and the jeweler. "Well, yes, but..."

"But what?" Valerie's tone hardened. "But the Army deserves to forcibly take payment for protecting the people? You can't really believe that, Alex. The council is out of control. They no longer represent or act up on our will, but instead, force _their _will on us. It's wrong! We have to open their eyes!"

"By killing? You can't take the moral high ground with civil war."

Valerie sighed. "We tried negotiation so many times, and it was always the same. So, my followers and I will shout our message at swordpoint. I'm sorry that it's come to this. I really am."

Alex stared. "_Your _followers? Don't tell me..."

"I founded Agnomakhos," Valerie said. "And with Purphoros' blessing, I'm going to take our city back."

"I can't let you do that."

"Really?" Valerie spread her arms wide. "Are you going to kill me, Alex? We grew up together, and now you'll end it?"

"You're an enemy of the state."

"But it's not that simple for _you_, is it?"

Alex opened his nouth to retort but closed it. His heart raced and he sighed shakily. She _was _right; whatever his differences with her, he loved his sister, and imagining her hurt was too much for him. He took a step back. "What are you expecting from me, Valerie?"

"Join me. Your inside knowledge can really help," Valerie said. "Think about it! Your aid would let us win easily and minimize the bloodshed."

Stalling for time, Alex asked, "What makes you think I'm so special? I'm not even a captain."

"In the Reverent Army, maybe you're not important. But to Agnomakhos, it would be a major morale boost if an Army hoplite joined," Valerie explained. "If one hoplite can be converted, more can, too. And being my brother, my fellows wouldn't just see you as another hoplite. Brother and sister would lead the people to victory!"

Certainly, that made sense. No doubt that Valerie had formed and lead Agnomakhos by understanding others. But still... Alex thought of Jaina, Olivia, and Kulla, and what they'd think if he turned on the council. "I really don't know, Valerie," he said helplessly.

The woman called Elsa stepped forward. "Madam, should I erase his memories? I don't think he'll join us."

Close up, Alex saw that Elsa had ghostly-white skin and sunken eyes surrounded by dark skin, and straight black hair. He found her a bit creepy, and it didn't help that she could clearly use mind magic. So _she _had stunned the two hoplites. And Alex was sure that their memories of this entire encounter would be wiped, Valerie and all.

Alex flared up his red mana on his left hand and extended a fist. The red light made the whole forest flow, but neither Valerie nor Elsa looked concerned. "Back off."

Elsa complied, but her mask-like expression didn't change. "Please give Valerie a clear answer, Alex," she said in her feeble, soft voice. "Will you join us?"

"No."

"Then you may leave," Valerie said.

Alex binked. "What? Really?"

"I don't force you to do this," Valerie said, "because that goes against the purpose of Agnomakhos. I'll leave your memories of my presence in Agnomakhos, but little more. It should remind you that your own flesh and blood stands against the corrupted council. I hope that fact changes your mind someday."

Alex tensed. "I have to report to my superiors, you know. Jaina and Kulla must know about this." But he wasn't sure if he meant it.

"You won't remember anything that could lead them to me," Valerie said confidently. "Good-bye, Alex. It was nice to meet you."

Before Alex could hurl a fireball, Elsa's eyes glowed blue and Alex's vision dimmed...

*o*o*o*o*

"So was there something out there?" Mino asked timidly when Alex returned to the camp with the two hoplites.

"Nothing." Alex shook his head. "I looked all over, but I believe we're secure."

"Good," Jaina said briskly. "Men, prepare for another patrol rotation and stay on guard. I'm not going to take any chances."

Alex and the two hoplites crawled into their respective tents, and Alex stared at the ceiling of his tent. He had seen Valerie somewhere out there, and she had admitted to being part of Agnomakhos. His own sister stood against the council and Army, but he couldn't find it in himself to report it. He couldn't bear the thought of Valerie getting hurt.

Frustrated, Alex rolled over on his bedroll and thumped a fist on the ground. Why couldn't any of this be simpler? Valerie knew how to get into his head; he had lied to his captain's face, and somehow, he felt good about it! But he couldn't betray the Reverent Army, either. He had to stay... and pray that a solution would present itself.

*o*o*o*o*

Kulla had finally found a rebel presence outside Meletis' walls: in one of the towns, and he didn't even need his men to confront them. Rather, he had the hoplites surround the city while he and Olivia engaged the red-robed rebels in the town's plaza.

"He's too fast! Get outta here!"

A rebel field commander shouted the order to retreat, just five minutes into the battle. Two dozen rebels scattered from Kulla's lightning fast blades, and just in time, too.

Kulla didn't even tire as he slashed his weapons through the air, scaring off the Agnomakhos warriors. On each of his forearms, straps held a 16-inch blade to his skin, and his white mana coated the blades to blunt their edges. Kulla didn't need to kill anyone today; his sheer strength and speed would deal with the rebels without trouble.

It had certainly worked; most of the rebels limped away from Kulla, bruises from his repeated strikes. Most of them even tossed aside their weapons so they could run faster. Now, the last of the rebels fled from Kulla's sight, and the colonel shut down his spells and detached his weapons.

"Looks like we're done," commented Olivia. Her arms, bulked up with green and white mana, shrank to normal size and she sheathed her giant sword. "There sure were a lot of them."

"Numbers alone won't save them," Kulla said simply. He walked toward the town hall. "I've got to speak with the mayor. His town has harbored rebels all this time, and I intend to set him straight."

"And appoint a council representative as his aide, right?" Olivia asked as the townspeople came out of hiding.

"That's right." Kulla didn't pay attention as the townspeople started booing him and his adopted sister, and instead wrenched open the town hall's doors and stalked inside.

Olivia, for her part, felt guilt weigh on her as she followed Kulla inside. She understood the need for order, but even she had to admit that the council was becoming cruel. _When will this end? _she lamented. _I feel less like a guardian of the people than ever._


	8. Chapter 7

**AGNOMAKHOS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 7**

Alex's platoon wasn't due for patrol duty in another two hours, so after lunch one day, he walked into the temple room in his barracks and knelt. For a minute, he looked over the mosaics and carvings on the wall before him: scenes of heroes slaying hydras and gorgons, philosophers speaking to crowds, and most of all, Heliod and Ephara in the sky. Both gods loomed large, carved in loving detail.

Exhaling slowly, Alex bowed his head, shut his eyes, and let go of the mortal realm. He murmured a prayer, and the star-filled darkness of Nyx filled the room. Only a few torches on the walls disrupted the scene.

"Ephara, god of the polis, hear me," Alex intoned. He swallowed nervously; he had never done this before.

The polis god faded into view, a stately woman in a formal blue toga with gold hoop earrings. She held her vase of wisdom over her left shoulder, and gentle currents poured from it.

"Good day to you, Alex," Ephara said, her voice filling the room. "What brings you before me?"

"I, um..." Now that Alex was face-to-face with a god, he didn't find it so easy to articulate his thoughts. He swallowed again, his knees growing sore on the stone floor. "I don't know who else to come to. I'm troubled by what's happening."

"To Meletis, or to you?"

"To both, actually. They're connected."

"Yes," Ephara commented. "I have been watching the Reverent Army closely, Alex, and that includes you. I have seen you come into conflict with your fellows in regards of the citizens you swore to protect. You think the Reverent Army corrupted?"

Relief filled Alex; he knew he could count on Ephara to understand! "That's right. They've become bullies, Ephara, and forgot that the Army is supposed to guide and defend, not extort and intimidate the people! But no one else seems to care."

"I suppose you feel alienated, misunderstood."

_She knows me better than I do myself! _"I believe so," Alex said slowly. His oath to the Army made it difficult to speak out against it, but Ephara had to hear this. "I don't know what to do. I have to make a stand for justice, but I think the rest of the Army has a different idea about what justice is. I need guidance."

"You want all the answers, Alex?"

"I do. I'm desperate."

Ephara chuckled. "You remind me of another mortal, the sun champion. Heliod has told me about her desperate pleas for power before she became the champion. As he told her, and as I am telling you now, such revelations do not come from outside, but within."

Disappointment filled Alex. "I have to do all this myself? But I don't know what to do! I joined the Army to serve justice. But if the Army isn't just, what is there?"

"You are not truly alone, Alex," Ephara told him. "I watch over this city and its people, and anyone who truly desires to preserve Meletis has my blessing. Find your way, Alex, and I will be there. My true followers know what they must do to protect this city."

Alex mulled this over. Ephara wasn't telling him either way to obey the Reverent Army's ways or to speak out against it, but what if there was another options? What could it be?

Valerie came to mind and Alex grit his teeth. _Join Agnomakhos? That's crazy. Valerie may be a rebel, but that doesn't mean that I am. Then again... popular support for the rebels grows every day, and isn't Meletis all about expressing the will of the people? The lines are getting blurred..._

Ephara took Alex's silence as answer. "I trust you, Alex, and other passionate souls to do what is right. Should you be worthy if my blessing, Meletis and its people will thank you."

Alex realized that he wasn't getting anything else out of the polis god. "I understand. Thank you, Ephara, for your wisdom."

Ephara faded into the stars and the darkness lifted. Alex jolted as his mind detached from Nyx, and he slowly got to his feet. His knees ached.

Alex made a fist and extended it, feeling the red mana tensing in his flesh. _With my fire, I can fight for what I believe in. Problem is, what do I believe?_

"Hi. Am I interrupting?"

"Huh?" Alex jumped and whirled around. He saw Olivia standing in the room's doorway, a wide grin on her face.

Olivia tapped a bare foot on the floor. "Got some spare time?" she asked. "You look tense. We could spar to blow off some steam."

"Did you overhear anything?"

Olivia's face fell. "No, but I know that you've been upset, Alex, and I just want to help."

Alex smiled warmly. "Thanks. And I think you're right. A good sweat is just what I need."

"Great. Follow me."

*o*o*o*o*

Five minutes later, Alex stood at one end of his barrack's dueling ring while Olivia stood at the other end, twenty-five feet away. All the hoplites and mages from the fourth and fifth platoons surrounded the ring, cheering on their fellows. The sound bounced off the room's walls, filling Alex's ears with unnerving noise.

_Breathe. Focus._ Alex exhaled slowly, but he couldn't quite ease the knot in his stomach. Olivia, meanwhile, looked comfortable, even easy, as she drew her broadsword. Green and white mana swelled her right arm as she held the sword at the ready position. She, like Alex, had been coated with protective white mana for the spar.

"You ready to start, Alex?" Olivia called out with a grin. Her fellows from fourth platoon roared their approval.

Alex made two fists and flooded them with red mana. Flames wreathed his hands. "Yeah."

The one good thing about this, Alex decided, was that Olivia wasn't as blindingly fast as Jaina and Kulla. This was little comfort, though, when Olivia bounded across the ring and brought down her broadsword.

_Whoa! _Alex crouched and brought his hands together, and his mana-enhanced fists caught Olivia's blow before the sword's edge could touch his head. Alex's arms trembled and ached from the pressure of Olivia's strike, and he winced as the girl tried to break through Alex's guard. Slowly, but surely, her sword started to cut through Alex's mana.

Alex whirled out of the way and allowed Olivia's sword to strike the stone floor. Shattered bits of stone burst into the air and Alex stared, shocked. That blow would have easily cleaved him in half without his protective enchantments!

"Close one, Alex," Olivia smiled. She brought her sword back up and turned to face her opponent.

"Sure was." Tensely, Alex started to circle Olivia, his heart racing in his chest. He strained to block out the audience's cheering and taunts, trying to figure out how to get past Olivia's guard. Even though her sword was as long as her whole body, Olivia could wield it with surprising speed, and that presented a problem. How would Alex land an attack?

Then Alex looked down at Olivia's legs and got an idea.

"Yaaaaah!" This time, Alex went on the offensive. Slashing his hands through the air, he summoned twin jets of flame that crashed down on Olivia. Just as quickly, the captain sprang to the side and hefted her sword through the air. With difficulty, the sword dissipated the flames.

_She's distracted! _Encouraged, Alex closed in on Olivia and diverted some of his red mana to his feet, then swept his left foot at Olivia's knees.

Too late. Olivia leaped lightly into the air and did a backflip, still gripping her sword. She rightened herself and brought up her guard again, eyes closely watching Alex's hands.

_I forgot. She's light on her feet! _Still, Alex was sure that he'd have to land a stunning blow in order to deal a match-winning strike. Olivia had great strength and healing abilities, but not a lot of constitution. _Just one strike!_

The crowd roared its approval as both Alex and Olivia charged each other, broadsword and flames raging through the air. Alex fought to keep up with Olivia's blade, frantically waving his burning hands through the air to block her blows. With each strike, he felt his mana draining away, and his breaths game in gasps while sweat ran down his face. Olivia looked much the same, but it didn't slow her down.

"Oooooooh!" All the hoplites and battlemages stared with awe as Olivia knocked aside Alex's right hand and smashed her sword's edge into his chest. Alex's breath exploded out of him as Olivia's blunt strength crashed down on him. He staggered back, his vision blurry.

Olivia immediately moved to follow up, and she slashed her sword right at Alex's head. Desperate, Alex ducked and once again swept out a flaming kick. Like last time, Olivia sprang out of the way, then whirled around and kicked Alex on the temple with her bare foot.

The blow wasn't heavy, but it stunned Alex for a second. He could do little as Olivia's sword smashed into his left shoulder, and he felt himself thrown onto the floor in a heap. His protective enchantments sputtered and dimmed. Any second now, he'd have to yield.

"Is that enough?" Olivia called out kindly. "You can yield anytime you want."

"N... no," Alex huffed. He wiped his brow and shakily got to his feet, drawing the last of his red mana to his hands and feet. He sank into an offensive stance.

"All right!" Olivia twirled her sword. "You're not bad, Alex. The academy's training gets you started, but a real fight like this _really _draws out a warrior's potential. Nothing beats the real thing."

_She's right. _Alex stared down at his hands, wondering if he hadn't yet tapped his full potential. He had already seen service in the Reverent Army for two months, and it should have taught him something. If not, Olivia would crush him!

Growling, Alex balled his fists and strained his body to the limit, willing himself to draw more red mana. He let his anger flood his brain: rage at his inferiority to Olivia, Kulla's callous indifference to him, his sister's membership of Agnomakhos, his uncertainty of where his loyalties truly lay...

"Whoa!" Several hoplites leaped back when Alex's mana aura rejuvenated itself, blasting flames everywhere. Shocked, Alex stared down at his body, admiring the hardened flames of mana that coated it.

"Nice!" Olivia beamed. "A person's conviction strengthens his or her mana, and that goes double for red mana."

Alex grinned. "So, do you have more power hiding in you, too?"

"This is already my full power. I've mastered my own conviction, as have the other captains and colonels," Olivia told him. She pointed her sword at him. "Be careful, because I'm about to kick your butt. Try hard to kick mine first, okay?"

"You got it." Once again Alex charged his foe, fire raging at his fists. Olivia stepped foward to meet him, sweeping her broadsword through the air.

Alex's left arm caught Olivia's blow, and he bared his teeth with the effort of keeping it at bay. Even with Alex's pumped mana aura, Olivia's mana-enhanced strength was frightening. Quickly, he jabbed his right hand and Olivia and launched a blinding fireball.

Olivia drew back her blade and vaulted into the air, and the crowd parted to let Alex's fireball hit the wall instead. Olivia darted around Alex and swept her sword in a complex pattern, and it took all of Alex's mana and focus to keep it from slicing into him.

Then, for just a split second, an opening presented itself. Eagerly, Alex ducked one of Olivia's swings and feinted a strike at Olivia's head.

Just as Alex hoped, Olivia brought up her sword to block, leaving her navel open. Alex took his chance and caught her in the stomach with a mana-hardened punch.

"Argh!" Olivia's face scrunched when she took Alex's blow, but she still had the strength to snap her sword out again. The blade sliced through Alex's mana aura and rapped itself against his enchantments, throwing the fire mage to the ground.

Olivia staggered back, a hand on her belly. "I think that's enough, Alex," she panted. "Our enchantments won't last much longer."

Alex let himself stay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. His fire aura faded and sank back into his body. "Won't argue with you there."

The crowd stared silently for a second, then burst into applause and whistles. Alex waited to catch his breath, then got to his feet and watched the onlookers exit the room. He turned to Olivia.

"I've never seen moves like that! How do you do it?" His head and body still ached from Olivia's expert sword strikes.

Olivia smiled and sheathed her giant sword. "Kulla taught me a lot of what I know. He understands that being mobile is vital for fighting. My strength alone isn't enough."

"No surprise there." Alex wiped his brow again. "He really looks out for you, doesn't he?"

"Well, I've helped him out, too," Olivia said, "but yeah. I really count on him. That's family."

Alex nodded, thinking back to his sister and parents. What had he done for them? He had sworn to keep Meletis safe, but from what? Thugs and cultists? So far, he wasn't sure who the enemy was.

"He also taught me that abused power is no power at all," Olivia added. "That's why we're in the Reverent Army; to use our power for good. Same for you, I hope."

"Yeah. That's right." But Alex wasn't sure if he believed those words anymore. And whatever his sister may be doing, however bitter his parents had become, they were still family. If he didn't look out for them, what kind of reverent soldier would he be?


	9. Chapter 8

**AGNOMAKHOS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 8**

"Everyone up! Now!"

Kulla's raised voice jolted Alex awake in his barracks' bunk room. Alex sat up at once, heart racing, all drowsiness gone. Around him, the other hoplites and battle-wise mages sprang to their feet and scrambled for their armor and weapons.

"What's going on, sir?" Alex asked as he threw on his armor and mage robe. Early morning light poured through the windows.

Kulla stood in the doorway, already in his armor. "Emergency situation at the city hall, mage. The other colonels and I just received a messenger bird from the council of Twelve. We've got to get there ASAP."

_The city hall? Has there been another Agnomakhos attack? _Alex wondered tensely. In these uncertain times, anything could happen.

At that moment, Jaina shouldered past Kulla, hands on her hips. "Your colonel told you to move it, people!" she barked. "Are you Army warriors or not?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Alex and the other platoon five warriors quickly answered. Alex could clearly see the strain in Jaina's body and tone. Whatever was happening, it was bothering her a lot. He threw on his robe and hustled out of the barracks with the others.

*o*o*o*o*

Alex heard the disturbance long before he saw it. As he and the rest of First Battalion marched toward the city hall, the streets were strangely empty of their usual morning traffic. However, he could hear the dull roar of hundreds of gathered voices, and the reality hit him: a mob!

As soon as Alex and the other warriors reached the city hall's plaza to form a perimeter, Alex realized just how many people were here. It seemed like half the city was gathered here, raising their fists, shouting angry messages, and stamping their feet. Even stranger than that was their garb: everyone wore something red, making a chattering sea of crimson.

Jaina positioned her soldiers along one side of the plaza while Olivia and the other captains set up their platoons. Alex stood only two dozen feet from the nearest demonstrators, and the noise of their voices pounded his ears. He tried to look impassive and strong like the other mages and hoplites, but couldn't. He could easily see the anger and helplessness in each citizen's face, and it disturbed him.

"We want out city back!" one man in a cheap red toga hollered, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Tell the council to give our _lives _back!" His words rallied those near him, and Alex winced at the noise.

"Some crowd, huh?" a mage commented to Alex, seemingly indifferent.

"Something's got to be done," Alex shouted back.

"We _are _doing something, kid. We're standing against chaos. And look, here comes Second Battalion."

The mage pointed, and Alex saw colonel Elias, the bald mage commander of Second Battalion, leading his men to the plaza. Like Kulla, he ordered his captains to form the platoons into a defensive wall that blocked the citizens from the city hall's front steps. Elias himself looked as peaceful as ever, unwilling to let any danger or chaos upset his meditative calm. His captains, however, scowled at the rallying citizens.

"Attention, citizens of Meletis!" Kulla shouted, stepping forward. He held a small, enchanted device to his lips to magnify his voice. Sixteen-inch blades were strapped to his wrists. "This demonstration is a disrupting our great city's business and order. Return to your homes, your shops, or your farms at once!"

"We'll go when the council stops this tyranny!" a woman roared, earning applause among the red-clad citizens. "Tell them to give us our freedom back!"

"You are free from all danger and chaos. That is the gift of the council and the Reverent Army," Kulla told her, unshaken. "The minotaurs, bandits, and cults of the wilds do not threaten us here, and you can thank the Army for that. Do you remember when the Shadow League stormed our walls? We stand against any such threat for all time. If that security comes at a cost, then so be it."

"Some security!" a man retorted, stomping an angry foot. "The Shadow League's gone, but now you Army folk started bullying us! Last week, you arrested my son for 'slanderous words' against the council. He's no rebel! Where's the justice in that?" The man's words inspired encouraging shouts from the other demonstrators.

Alex stared, horrified. _It's worse than I thought! The Army is corrupt, and the citizens have had enough. Even more people will get hurt at this rate. _He almost felt ashamed to wear the leather and robe of a battle-wise mage. He had half a mind to tear off his robe and toss it aside.

Now Jaina stepped forward and drew her swords. She pointed them downward, not as a threat, but a warning. Heliod's blinding, star-studded favor flowed over the blades and shimmered with a strong light. "You were ordered to stand down," Jaina thundered. Her eyes spat fire. "I was ready to give my life to stop the Shadow League. I love this city, and I will gladly lay my life down for it! But how can I do that if my fellow people resist the Army? I tell you again, _stand down_."

"But..." The man sputtered at the sight of Jaina's favor-enchanted swords. "Sun champion, you can't really believe that!"

"She's no champion!" the woman from earlier argued, pointing. "Just a lapdog of the corrupted council!" More cheers.

Now Elias walked to the forefront. "Violence will only cause more grief and regret," he said placatingly. He clasped his hands together. "Please, everyone. You have made your grievances evident. Clear out of this plaza so I may bring this matter to the council. I have no doubt that a solution for us all can be reached."

Alex's spirits lifted for a second. Elias' words were persuasive, to be sure.

However: "Liar!" the woman shouted. "Why should we believe you?"

"We'll tell the council about our problems ourselves!" another man hollered. "Who's with me?"

The breaking point had been reached. As one, the red-clad people surged forth with a collective shout. Alex backed up a step, shocked. What should he do?

Kulla brandished his wrist-blades and encased them with his iron-hard white mana. In a blur, he sprinted through the crowd, slashing his blades everywhere. By the time he returned to his original position, several citizens lay stunned on the plaza ground. Alarmed, the other citizens faltered.

Alex realized that Kulla had activated "crowd control" enchantments on his blades, magic that could stun and temporarily cripple a target without killing him or her. Effective for peacekeeping, yes, but the sight still horrified him. He had never seen a warrior raise his hand against unarmed citizens before.

"Back away," Kulla warned, pointing with a mana-encased blade. "I will not tolerate any more dissent."

With angry howls, several men in the crowd charged Kulla, knives drawn. In a flash, Kulla whirled around the men and sent them sprawling to the ground, clutching their bruised bodies. The men never even saw the blade strikes that crippled them.

"Sir! Isn't that enough?" Alex shouted. His heart thumped in his throat. Angry red mana sizzled in his gut, making his mind go fuzzy.

Kulla glanced over his shoulder. "Don't question me, mage! Do what your captain tells you."

"But..." Alex stopped when Jaina approached him.

"Stand back, Alex," she told him, her voice taut. "Maintain the defensive line." Nearby, Elias watched impassively, arms folded. His blue mage robe wasn't even ruffled by the chaos.

"By order of the council, anyone who defies me will be arrested and questioned!" Kulla warned at the top of his voice. "Return to your homes!"

To Alex's dismay, the people still didn't give up. They resumed the attack en masse, and this time, the battle-wise mages threw up barriers of white mana to keep them at bay. Blue mana spells disoriented the nearest citizens, putting them in a stupor. And worst of all, Kulla still wasn't done. The man was merciless as he darted through the demonstrators, disabling them by the score with his enchanted blades.

One man, an ex-warrior by the look of him, managed to catch Kulla by surprise and landed a heavy punch to the colonel's jaw. Kulla backed up a step, momentarily stunned.

"Yeah! You like that, Army asshole?" the man taunted. "Do you?" Nearby, other citizens crowded around Kulla to overwhelm him.

Kulla snapped. In another blur of white mana, he scattered the nearby citizens, then instantly positioned himself behind the tough man. With one deft movement, he gripped the man's brawny right arm and pulled. Alex clearly heard bones snap.

"Aaaaaargh!" Suddenly pale, the man sank to his knees, cradling his right arm. "Sone of a..."

"No!" Alex didn't even realize that he was moving until he was halfway towrad Kulla, sprinting at top speed. He didn't care anymore what Jaina told him, or what the council had ordered the Reverent Army to do. Kulla was going to kill someone at this rate, all in the name of his "justice"!

"What are you..." Kulla didn't have time to finish before Alex seized him and threw him to the ground, muscles fueled with raging red mana. Alex towered over him, fists clenched.

"Let him go! You're being the tyrant everyone thinks we are!" Alex roared. "You're not the kind of man I thought I could look up to."

Kulla stared back at Alex, lying flat on his back. "I serve justice, mage. If I'm not your role model, so be it. But I can make an example out of _you_."

Kulla sprang to his feet, drew back his left blade, and struck. Just in time, Alex raised a flaming hand to block it, his arm aching from the pressure of Kulla's blow. Over and over, Kulla slashed at Alex, filling the air with mana. Alex strained to keep up, but he felt himself tiring. His earlier rage gave way to panic, and he realized that there was no way out.

"I've had enough of you." Finally, Kulla knocked aside Alex's flaming hands and slashed his right blade across Alex's temple.

Kulla's grim, determined face was the last thing Alex saw before everything went black.

*o*o*o*o*

"Oh, my! Sun champion, you _are _a funny one!"

Jaina smiled as several wealthy businessmen and their wives laughed at another tale of her home village. Around them babbled many more important and wealthy Meletis citizens, all in the mansion of councilor Rinax. This fine evening, councilor Rinax was holding a charity ball for the less fortunate citizens of Meletis and its outlaying towns, and with the abundant wine, good food, and live music, the ball was turning out to be a success.

On the inside, though, Jaina was tense and alert. She wore an expensive lime-green toga and gold bangles, and councilor Kero had personally escorted her here as a guest of honor. Kero fit into the crowd pretty well, but Jaina only kept people's attention when she told funny stories about wrestling wild animals when she was a kid. She definitely felt out of place here.

Jaina glanced at the buffet table. "I think I'll have another serving of that excellent wine. Excuse me."

Glad to be rid of her filthy rich and shallow-minded company, Jaina wandered over to councilor Kero and leaned close to his ear. "I think I've mingled long enough," she muttered. "Everyone's at ease having me here. I've got to make my move."

"Very well. Just take it slow," Kero reminded her. "Good luck."

Jaina nodded and set off, tracking down councilor Rinax at the other end of the mansion's grand hall. Her heart raced in her chest as she drew closer to the man, and she impatiently waited until several businessmen parted his company before greeting him.

"Sun champion! I hope you're enjoying yourself?" Rinax asked warmly, offering a hand.

"Very. In fact, I have a favor to ask of you," Jaina smiled again as she accepted Rinax's hand. The man was in his late forties, with short curly hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a sky-blue toga.

"Of course!" Rinax said loudly, having had his fair share of wine. "I'd be honored to aid the champion of our time."

_This is it. _"Excellent. Look, it concerns the council. I have a few matters I'd like to address with Perisophia. Surely she could set aside a little time for me?"

Jaina was careful to control her tone and expression, not wanting to spook the councilor. On the inside, she lamented being such a blunt warrior woman at a time like this. But Kero had insisted on using Jaina's influence to get closer to Perisophia, so here she was. No doubt that Perisophia was hiding some dreadful secret that explained her rash behavior.

Rinax's smiled faded somewhat. "Beg your pardon, madam?"

"I wouldn't ask if it weren't important," Jaina said earnestly. "I believe I can act as a bridge between the common people and the council. I know what it was like growing up an ordinary person, and I have enough influence to be worth Perisophia's time. Perhaps this could be the common ground needed to settle this crisis."

Mixed emotions crossed Rinax's face. "There's no doubt of what you're saying," he said slowly, lowering his voice. Sweat beaded on his brow. "But I don't think that will work. No, Perisophia's not open to personal visits right now." With a shaking hand, he wiped his brow.

_Who has him scared more, Perisophia or me? _Jaina blinked innocently. "I mean to cause no trouble, councilor. I was just hoping that, as one of the Twelve, you could help me with -"

"I won't have this discussion," Rinax said urgently, glancing around. "Maybe you don't realize how delicate an issue this is? We're in the middle of civil war with the Agnomakhos rebellion, Sun champion. You're needed at the front lines, not interrogating our wisest leader."

"I wasn't going to _interrogate _-"

"Silence," Rinax snapped. Then, he smiled and addressed the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe our Sun champion has a few words to share with us! Jaina, if you will?"

_I hate politics. _Realizing that she was beaten, Jaina turned, forced a smile, and cleared her throat. The crowd's chatter died down. "In troubled times like these, it pleases me to see the privileged extending a generous hand to those less fortunate. I love this city, and its people's happiness is my own."

Scattered applause broke out as Jaina continued. "As the Sun champion, I will be there to see our city saved! I won't let chaos and anger tear down what our forebears worked so hard to build. I will have the Agnomakhos rebellion put down and its leaders brought to justice for their crimes. The city hall demonstration yesterday morning underscored the urgency of the situation. I promise that with the Reverent Army at my side, peace will prevail!"

This time, everyone broke into applause and Jaina flushed slightly. The chatter resumed as Jaina sought out councilor Kero.

"Did it work?" Kero asked.

Jaina shook her head. "He was defensive from the start. Perisophia's got him scared. I really don't think I can get to her."

"Damn it." Kero pursed his lips. "I'm sure that Perisophia is the key to all this. I'll have to think of another way."

"Yeah." Jaina thought back to the violent demonstration and lamented that as long as Perisophia and the rebels leaders maintained their current course, everyone would suffer. And, of course, there was the matter of Alex's defiance against Kulla's will. Jaina didn't like to see the boy resist his superiors, but she got the feeling that he wasn't entirely guilty. The court martial tomorrow would probably be nasty.


	10. Chapter 9

**AGNOMAKHOS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 9**

Alex's insides squirmed and he felt like he would be sick. Still, he fought to keep his face impassive as two hoplites escorted him into the city hall's primary court room. He wore a simple tunic and leather sandals, a far cry from his armor and battle-wise mage robes.

Alex was surprised to see so many faces in the large room. Six of the twelve council members sat on a dais (since the council direclty controlled the Army), and all five Reverent Army colonels sat nearby, along with a few selected captains. They had been chattering amongst themselves, but they fell silent when Alex was escorted through the double doors.

Silently, the hoplites shoved Alex down into his wooden seat, and Alex stared up at the councilors, aware of how they loomed over him. Kulla sat in the prosecutor's booth, his cold eyes carefully watching the defendant. Not even the afternoon sunlight that poured through the tall windows could lift Alex' spirits. This was no doubt the low point of his young career. He didn't even have a lawyer!

"Now that the accused is present, we may begin," announced a blue-robed councilor. "I am councilor Rinax, and I will oversee the proceedings. If there are any objections, voice them now or be forever silent."

No one spoke.

"Very well," Rinax said. "The accused is Alex, battle-wise mage of the Reverent Army's First Battalion, fifth platoon. The commanding officer and prosecutor, Kulla, will now address the charges."

"Thank you, councilor." Kulla stood and lifted his chin. "During the city hall demonstration last week, Alex disobeyed a direct order from me and assaulted me. I defended myself and subdued him."

"I see," Rinax said. "What, exactly, was your direct order, colonel?"

Kulla didn't miss a beat. "I said, 'By order of the council, anyone who defies me will be arrested and questioned'. This order was not only for the rioting citizens, but anyone in my battalion who resisted me. What is more, I ordered Alex to obey his captain's orders. I have been told that he disobeyed then, too."

The councilor and colonels muttered at these words and Alex felt himself sweating. Already, he was busted for disobedience twice? He couldn't see a way out of this. His mind raced for a solution, anything.

"Captain Jaina, please stand," Rinax said. "You are Alex's platoon commander, correct?"

Jaina got to her feet. "I am. I directly ordered Alex to stay in position, and he defied this order by confronting colonel Kulla."

Alex noticed that unlike Kulla, Jaina didn't recite the facts with military precision. She spoke earnestly, and not unsympathetically. She was angry at the situation, not at Alex, and that gave him a spark of hope. If the Sun Champion stood for him, that was definitely good news.

"Alex, are these charges true?" Rinax asked, looking down at the redhead. "Speak now."

"They are," Alex called up, trying to keep his voice smooth. "I stood in the defensive formation that captain Jaina had set up, then moved to confront Kulla and defied him with violence."

The colonels and captains babbled indignations at this until councilor Rinax silenced them. "Why did you do this?" Rinax asked sharply. "Such acts are almost unheard of in the Reverent Army, as the colonels tell me."

_And this much bravado for one insubordination case is unheard of, too! _Alex thought. He had learned all about Reverent Army protocol while in the academy, and having all these people here was not supposed to happen. Half the council and all the colonels? Something was very wrong here.

Then, it hit him. These were difficult times, like nothing that Army protocol had ever expected. Any disobedience to the Army or council, however slight, would be punished heavily.

Alex cleared his throat. He felt himself sweating more. "I have reason to believe that colonel Kulla himself was out of line, and I took matters into my own hands. I wanted to remind him what our duty really is."

"What a spunky kid!" the colonel of Fifth Battalion howled, amused. "I like this one."

"Mulos, that's not what this is about," the colonel of Third Battalion, a woman named Pierra, reminded him. "That was not how a model soldier behaves."

The colonel of Second Battalion, the bald mage named Elias, spoke over his fellows. "Alex, what was your reason to believe that colonel Kulla was 'out of line'? Please, tell us."

"He used brute force and intimidation against the people we swore to protect!" Alex declared, desperate to defend himself. "I saw him use crowd control attacks against many unarmed people. He even seized a man and broke his arm."

The officers and councilors muttered again, until Kulla spoke up: "It was in self-defense. The man had attacked me first, and I used non-lethal force. That is protocol."

"Protocol demands that we act like thugs?" Alex spat.

"Watch your tone, boy. That's not how soldiers talked to their commanding officers in my day," snapped the Fourth Battalion's colonel, Teilos. By what Alex had heard, the old man had retired from the Army, then come back into service after the Shadow League's invasion five years ago. He had short gray hair and a moustache of the same color, plus bulging muscles under his uniform.

"Thank you, Teilos, but I think that Alex has no choice but to accept my view," Kulla said calmly. He glanced at the older man, then back at Alex. "Is that correct, Alex, or will you keep trying to paint me as a monster?"

"I... no, colonel," Alex said, defeated. He lowered his gaze, feeling deflated.

"Councilor Rinax, I move that we proceed to the vote," Kulla said. "The boy clearly has no further arguments to make. Judgment is all that's left."

Rinax nodded. "Then let the vote begin. Those who find the defendant guilty of all charges, raise your hand now."

One by one, hands went up. Kulla, as the prosecutor, was exempt.

First, Elias raised his hand, Pierra raised hers, Teilos put up a fist, and Mulos casually raised his meaty hand. Then, the captains put up their hands as well, even the brothers Milo and Ulga. Looking reluctant, Jaina put hers up as well, and then, it was down to Olivia. She seemed close to tears as she slowly raised her hand.

Finally, the six councilors put up their hands as one. "The vote is tallied," Rinax said. "Those in favor of absolving the defendant of all charges, raise your hand now."

It was only a formality; Rinax didn't expect any hands to go up, and none did. Olivia met Alex's eyes and mouthed something that looked like _I'm sorry. _Then she looked away and shut her eyes, pursing her lips. For her part, Jaina stared down at her feet, her eyes inscrutable.

Rinax stood. "It has been decided: battle-wise mage Alex of the Reverent Army's First Battalion, fifth platoon, is guilty of two counts of insubordination. He is therefore sentenced to a term in prison and is dishonorably discharged from the Reverent Army's ranks."

Alex jolted. _What? How can they do that? _He expected to be tossed into the Reverent Army's prison facility, or "the slammer", as some called it. But to be discharged and put into a civilian prison? He choked for a second, then forced his voice through his throat. "Permission to ask a question?"

"Only one question," Rinax said flatly.

Alex swallowed. "How long will my prison term be?"

Rinax hesitated and glanced at his fellow councilors. "That will be determined later and discussed with Perisophia. I will confess, Alex, that these circumstances are highly unusual. When a time length has been decided, you will be informed. Meeting adjourned."

Alex silently stood and let the two hoplite guards escort him from the room, his mind whirring. He felt like his insides were lead, and mixed shock, guilt, and dread filled him. The court martial had been just a charade; no one was going to let him go, and instead, had publicly humiliated him and made an example of him. So this was how things were with the council and Reverent Army, huh?

Maybe Valerie was right after all. Alex had seen the corruption from the inside, and saw things for what they really were.

But what could he do about it?

*o*o*o*o*

The moon shone bright as Lakram, the self-proclaimed explosives expert, navigated Meletis' streets. Personally, he was itching for some _real _action, not just the raids that Valerie was launching here and there. _It's been so long since I really blew something up! _Even though Lakram's mundane eyes were useless, the lingering heat from the day's sun let him see everything perfectly, even at night.

Evading the Reverent Army patrols wasn't too difficult. There were a lot of hoplites and mages scouring the streets, but they had predictable routes and as the night wore on, they became less attentive. So, Lakram casually hopped onto a shop's roof and laid down a single coin. He pressed a finger to the metal and flooded it with his red mana, and didn't stop until the coin pulsed cherry-red.

_I don't get it. What's so interesting about this place? _Lakram's eternal smile faded a bit as he tried to figure this out. He had been excited when Valerie sent him on a mission tonight, but he could see no pattern here. No explosions tonight, no mayhem; just coins placed on certain buildings. As a master at disrupting the order of things, Lakram could think of much more fun ways to do this. But what could he do? Valerie would only pay him if he obeyed her precisely, and besides, she had assured him of a great deal of fun later. He'd just have to trust her.

Down on the street, four hoplites marched past, armor clanking and spears tight in their hands. Lakram crouched and waited a moment for them to round a corner, then he leaped to the next building in a flash of red robes. He liked the Agnomakhos uniform; he was usaually a loner, but since the rebels stood for tearing down the council's dogmatic contol, he could put up with it. It was a bit of a paradox: _let us cause disorder together!_

Yellow light from citizens' candles glowed from house windows, but Lakram still wasn't worried about getting caught. He was nearly done with his assignment, and once he scaled a three-story temple to lay down another coin, he saw it: the massive prison. Five stories high and built like a brick, it could house hundreds of inmates. A sheer wall surrounded it while guards patrolled between that wall and the building. No way could anyone escape that place.

Unaided, that is.

After laying down another coin, Lakram fueled his legs with red mana and sprang, cat-like, across several rooftops until he crouched on the prison's wall. He jammed three mana-infused coins between the wall's bricks, waited for the guards to pass, and leaped onto the prison itself. Quickly, he placed the last of his coins into the structure's wall and retreated to the outer wall, then fled to a shop's roof.

_That was close. _Lakram felt his heart race and knew that even with his skills, he had barely gotten out of there in time. But still... mission accomplished. He turned and made his way toward the warehouse in the abandoned district.

Halfway there, though, a fellow rebel found him: Argyros, the elderly weapons master. The beefy man waved to get Lakram's attention.

"What do you need?" Lakram asked urgently. Had something happened?

"Valerie sent me to escort you. Didn't want to take chances," Argyros explained. Like usual, he had various odd weapons attached to his back and hanging on his belt. "Besides, I fancied a walk."

Lakram scowled. "Sure you did. Look, I'm not an amateur. I've never been caught."

"This is bigger than your pride," Argyros reminded him. "So, you got all the coins in place?"

"I did. Including several for the prison," Lakram said, his usual wide smile returning. "I can't wait to blow that place. Having all those angry prisoners on our side will really help."

Argyros folded his arms and shared Lakram's smile. "I hear that a Reverent Army soldier got kicked out and sent in there. Valerie's spies said so."

"Really? Who?"

"Valerie's own brother, some kid named Alex."

Lakram fought not to laugh. "Sounds great to me. If he joined us, he'd be a real symbol to the rebellion."

"That's what Valerie is thinking."

Lakram switched topics. "Please, oh _please _tell me that we're launching the assault soon?"

"Pretty soon. We're nearly ready. Valerie just has to finalize the plans."

"Good. Let's get back to base, then."

"Right behind you."


	11. Chapter 10

**AGNOMAKHOS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 10**

For the first time, Alex awoke as a criminal.

A man, probably the jail warden, rapped on Alex's wooden cell door with something hard, and the sound jolted Alex from his uneasy sleep. He sat up on his cot and cleared his throat. "What is it?" he called out.

"Breakfast, kid. Wake up," the man said curtly. Judging by the sound, the man walked past Alex's cell and repeated the process on the next cell, then went on.

Alex sighed and stood in his cell. The room was about ten feet squared and eight high, made of pale gray stone brick. A narrow window near the top admitted morning sunlight, but the warm rays made no difference to Alex's bitter mood. After all, he had been brought here only the night before, escorted in chains and changed into a simple gray outfit. He now wore a thin sleeveless tunic and trousers, and cheap leather sandals. No doubt that the other prisoners would be dressed the same way.

Two minutes later, a guard unlocked Alex's cell door with a click and escorted him out into this level's main hallway. Dozens more gray-uniformed men shuffled along, shoulders hunched and heads bowed. Guards in sky-blue armor walked beside them, scimitars held in hand as a warning.

Alex tried to keep his face impassive as he joined the line of hulking men, but on the inside, he still burned with indignant rage. By now, he had come to realize that attacking Kulla had been rash and crazy. But this? How could the council of Twelve and the colonels do this to him? Never in the history of Meletis had such an injustice been committed! At least, as far as he was concerned. Most likely, Kulla was in his barracks office, smug about his victory. Thinking about that man's face seemed to double Alex's fury.

Alex cooled off a little when he walked into the mess hall and smelled breakfast. He didn't care how cheap the food was, he was starving and he had a funny taste in his mouth. So, he accepted a metal tray of food when it was given and sat at a table with other inmates. Barred windows lit up the room.

General chatter buzzed in the room while the guards stood at the corners with their beefy arms folded and swords at their belts. Alex bit into a cheap wheat roll and nibbled at salted pork, trying to avoid eye contact with the others. He was definitely one of the smaller inmates, and didn't want to pick a fight or get dragged into one. Better to stay low.

Alex's silence didn't last long, though. The man across from him and to the left caught his eye and spoke up, a short-haired man with a curly tattoo on his temple. Alex didn't know what the symbol meant. "Hey, kid. You're kinda small. What are ya in for?"

Alex swallowed a bite of chewy pork. "Nothing."

Several nearby men chuckled at that. "Come on, don't be shy, now," the man grinned. "We're all bad men in here. We ain't gonna judge you."

"I was court-martialed and expelled from the Reverent Army on charges of insubordination and assaulting a superior officer," Alex grated. "That's the whole story."

The nearby men raised their eyebrows at that, and the speaker leaned foward, intrigued. "You an Army kid? Don't you guys have your own prison?"

Alex pursed his lips. "We do, but I was sent here to set an example."

The men laughed. "Tough break, kid," the tattooed man commented. He took a sip of his juice. "Funny, on the outside, we'd be enemies. But not here."

Alex couldn't help himself. "Enemies? Are you with the rebellion?"

"And proud of it," the man said firmly, his grin fading into a snarl. "The council taxed me nearly to death! Became homeless, so Agnomakhos took me in. It's all I got left, and now I'm in here 'cause of it." He raised his voice. "Purphoros burn that council of pigs and whores!" Inmates voiced their approval while the guards yelled at him to shut up.

"Purphoros?" Alex blurted.

"He's supporting us, you see," the tattooed man explained, lowering his voice. "That's why we wear red. Our leader prayed to Purphoros to give us the strength to make change around here and burn away all the corruption."

Alex frowned. "You're awfully chatty."

"Because I've got a point to make," the tattooed man said earnestly. "Kid, you've been on the inside. Of the Reverent Army, I mean. You know how screwed up it is! And now you're here. Of all people, you oughta join us the most."

"Me? Join Agnomakhos?"

"Why not? You're like me. Got nothin' left."

"I... I don't know."

"Your skills would be wasted otherwise. What did you do in the Army?"

Alex made a fist. "I was a battle-wise mage. I control fire." Here in the prison, however, the walls were enchanted to dampen all magic (the warden had smugly informed him of this fact upon his arrival). Not even a trace of Alex's fiery red mana could manifest itself.

"A fire mage! Get a load of that!" the tattooed man howled, and the nearby prisoners looked impressed. "Kid, it's clear to me. You've _gotta _ join. What's your name?"

"I'm Alex, but what difference does it make? We're in here for the long term."

"My mame's Daro. Tell me, Alex, how long's your sentence?"

Alex's stomach clenched. "Ten years. I was told last night." _Ten whole years of my life gone! How much could I have done with myself in that time?_

"How about a week or so instead, give or take?"

Alex had taken a bite of his roll, and he nearly choked on it when he heard that. He coughed. "Huh?"

Daro lowered his voice nearly to a whisper. "Lots of guys in here hate the council and Reverent Army, and whoever in here wasn't part of Agnomakhos wants to join now. Right before I was captured the week before last, I was told that Valerie was planning to bust this place open and recruit us all into the rebellion. I get the feeling that'll happen soon."

Alex stared. "How can you say that so casually?"

"The leader recruited all kinds of people to our cause," Daro said. "Like this mercenary called Lakram. He can blow up _anything_. I bet he'll help us get outta here."

Alex shook his head. "I doubt that."

Daro slammed a fist on the table, startling Alex. "Stand for something, Alex! You've got nothing left. Agnomakhos will take you in. Trust me."

"I'll have to see."

"Well, see it fast," Daro said impatiently. "We've gotta take our city back, Alex. Before Lakram comes, I want an answer."

"Fine."

*o*o*o*o*

"All right. Try it again!"

Dakly stood back as his employees strained to lift a large construct with a series of ropes and blue mana. The men had assembled in the workshop's backyard, which was the only place roomy enough to test Valerie's design. After weeks of hard work and volunteer labor, pieces of Valerie's machine were complete and ready for testing.

And they sure needed it.

"It's falling over!" one man shouted as the machine's piece swayed dangerously.

Dakly ground his teeth. "I can see that! Get it _steady_!"

The men shouted as they fought to regain control of the massive wooden device. Ten meters tall and build like an insect's leg, the device had been made from hundreds of hand-carved wood pieces, metal braces, and ropes and pulleys. Strong, multi-layered blue enchantments kept the pieces working together, but balance was still an issue, due to the heavy metal plating that would protect the device during battle.

Metal and wood groaned as the massive leg was heaved into place by ropes. For a few moments, it stayed still and towered over the men. Then, the sorcerers of Dakly's workshop reached out and accessed the leg's enchantments. Obediently, the leg crouched at its joints and took a tentative step forward, every piece working in concert with mechanical precision.

Dakly felt hope soar until the leg over-extended itself and collapsed with a loud _thud_. Men scrambled out of the way just before it landed, but Dakly ran over and checked that everyone was unhurt before he studied the leg, comparing it to Valerie's blueprints.

"This armor really isn't working," one of Dakly's assistants said, pointing. "It's just too heavy. The stress on the joints is -"

"It's a battle machine," Dakly snapped. He was exhausted from weeks of hard work managing this project. "There has to be armor."

"But the body has seats for archers," the assistant argued, pointing at the blueprints. "Combine that and soldier escort, and armor isn't really needed. This thing will have enough protection."

Dakly frowned impatiently. "Since when are you a military expert? Do you have Reverent Army training?"

"No."

"Boss, I think he's right," another man said, wiping his brow. "We've got to lose this armor. We're behind schedule as it is! If the leg works better without the extra weight, we can finish the other legs and work on the body and head."

"Well..." Dakly hestated. Huge as this leg was, there were three more half-finished legs sitting in the workshop, and only the body's bare frame had been constructed. The Agnomakhos rebellion couldn't wait forever for this project to finish. Valerie needed it.

"This would be easier if the machine had _wheels _like any other sensible vehicle," another man complained. "This is the most complicated thing I've ever seen."

Dakly sighed. "A wheeled platform doesn't have the vantage point necessary for the design. But I think you guys have a point about the weight distribution. Fine. Men, remove that plating and prep the leg for testing in two hours. No pun intended, but we'll see how things stand after that."

The men chuckled at that and clustered around the leg to strip the plating. Dakly allowed himself a small smile and stepped into the shade of a tree, folding his arms. He supposed that his men were right. Valerie had wanted armor plating for her machine, but she was the military commander of her rebellion. _She_ would have to figure out how to get along without armor on her machine. Dakly's job was to get this thing operational by any means necessary.

_Besides, just the presence of this thing will give us a major psychological advantage, armor or not, _Dakly thought smugly, looking down at the blueprints again. The Reverent Army would never see this thing coming!


	12. Chapter 11

**AGNOMAKHOS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 11**

"That will be enough for today. I have seen some improvements in some of you. The rest of you, keep trying," Kulla told twenty trainees in the Army academy's fourth training room. The colonel pointed to the exit door. "Take an hour to rest before reporting to the courtyard for drills. Jaina will meet you there."

The trainees, only 16 years old, muttered their assent and shuffled out of the room, too weary to talk. Kulla watched them go with an impassive stare; he found most trainees to be rather interchangable, nothing interesting about them. Still, as long as they obeyed him and upheld order and justice, he'd have no complaints. Some would reach those expectations, while others would wash out of the academy. You never knew with teenagers.

"Kinda cold of you, Kulla," chuckled another man as he walked in. It was Teilos, the colonel of Fourth Battalion. He folded his brawny arms and grinned.

Kulla raised his eyebrows slightly. "How so?"

Teilos glanced back at the doorway. "I trained a lot of youngsters in my day, son, and believe me, I whipped them into shape real good. But I was always more... well... _engaged _than that. Are you always so aloof?"

"It's just my way," Kulla said simply. "Did you come here simply to criticize my training methods?"

Teilos shook his head. "No, not that. I wanted to see you. Let's visit the gardens."

Intrigued, Kulla followed Teilos out of the training room and through a wide hallway. Being at the academy's edge, the hall's south wall was really just thick pillars that opened to the back grounds. From here, Kulla could see the cityscape of Meletis, and he distantly heard chattering crowds of its citizens. Birds drifted lazily overhead.

"Wasn't always like this," Teilos said abruptly. The tough old man sighed. "The Reverent Army, I mean. When I was your age, Kulla, we knew where to draw the line with the people we swore to defend. Never had a serious incident like that city hall demonstration."

"The city wasn't recovering from a major invasion back then," Kulla countered. "The Shadow League's assault was unprecedented. Meletis hasn't ever been attacked like that."

Teilos fixed Kulla with a hard glare as both men walked to the meditative gardens. "Adversity reveals who we really are, Kulla, and I'm starting to see the true face of the council. I don't like it."

Kulla pursed his lips. "Be careful who you say that to. It could be considered borderline treason." He put only a slight warning tone in his voice, not wanting to upset Teilos too fast. The man was well-known for his passion.

"I clearly remember that Alex kid's court-martial," Teilos said. "His striking you was a treasonous act. But why do you think he felt the need to do it, eh?"

"You sound just like Alex now."

Teilos sighed again as he and Kulla entered the garden. Several mages sat deep in meditation, the garden's pollens and pond water fueling their green and blue mana. But Teilos was far from relaxed. "I'm not saying that the kid should have disobeyed you. But I remember what things were like before I retired from the Army. I was called back to undo this chaos with my experience and wisdom. And you know what my experience tells me?"

Kulla wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer, but he nodded anyway. "What does your experience tell you?"

"That in trying to squash the Agnomakhos rebellion and keep the citizens in line, the council of Twelve is making the problem worse. It's a cycle," Teilos growled. His eyes sparked with fire. "Perisophia and the others are too stubborn and scared to just let the people be! They're convinced that the common folk will form a new Shadow League or something."

It was too much. Kulla stopped and spun Teilos around to face him. For a change, Kulla felt anger, his calm detachment shattered by Teilos' barbed words. "Meletis stands because we put our trust in the council! For hundreds of years, we've relied on them to guide us and keep us free from the dangers and corruption outside our walls. We're an example for all of Theros."

"No, we're _supposed _to be," Teilos snarled. With strength that belied his age, he swatted Kulla's arm aside and clenched his fists. "I didn't say anything when the council summoned us or at Alex's court-martial, but I've been listening, Kulla, and thinking. Something's got to be done fast, or Meletis will tear itself apart. Count on it."

Kulla folded his arms. "I won't let that happen."

"Don't get lofty with _me_, boy." Teilos seized the collar of Kulla's uniform and yanked Kulla's face into his own. "I was defending this city before you were born! If anyone knows what this city needs, it's me. Trust me: _something's got to be done_."

Once again, Kulla's calm detachment returned. He was confident that he could match Teilos should this arguement come to blows. "Are you going to strike me, Teilos?" He glanced at the old man's fists. "I know that you use Ephara's blessing to pummel foes into dust with your bare hands. Are you going to turn that power against me? Or use it to help me defeat Agnomakhos?"

Teilos hesitated, then released Kulla and took a step back. "I ain't going to raise my hand against you, boy," he said at last. He pointed at his fellow colonel. "But the council called me out of retirement for a reason. I'll be damned if I just sit by and let this corruption spread."

"I have to know: why are you telling me all this? Why _me_?"

"Because you pride yourself at upholding justice and being a model leader," Teilos explained. "I thought that if I got through to you, I'd convince everyone else that the council's will has gone too far."

Kulla was alarmed by Teilos' rebellious attitude, but he was in no position to act at the moment. So, he whirled around and walked off. "Thank you for your time, Teilos. I'll keep in mind what you said, but if you make a move that I deem treasonous, I _will _make sure that it is reported."

Teilos' voice was like iron when he responded. "So be it."

*o*o*o*o*

Muffled explosions rattled Alex's cell walls, jolting him out of his afternoon stupor. He bolted upright on his bed and stared at the wooden door, as though someone would rush in to explain. No one came, but Alex could hear men shouting, and the din seemed to slowly draw closer to Alex's cell.

_No way! _His heart racing in his chest, Alex tentatively crept over to his door and pressed an ear to the rough wood, straining to make sense of things. Had Agnomakhos agents really just stormed the prison? It was a suicide mission! The walls were thick, the guards were well-trained, and the walls boasted anti-magic enchantments.

And yet, Alex heard more explosions and the voices sounded panicked. He heard men run down the hall and shout hurried commands, and seconds later, Alex heard the men wail as an explosion went off. Distinctly, Alex heard the sound of bodies hitting the floor.

_Daro was right! _Hardly daring to believe it, Alex backed away from the door and pressed himself against the cell's far wall, not tearing his eyes from the door. Who would break it down first, a guard or a rebel?

One at a time, Alex heard small detonations ring in the hallway, coming closer all the time. Dust was shaken loose from the ceiling as an explosion raged in the next door cell, and a moment later, a blast shattered Alex's door in flames.

To Alex's amazement, a man in red robes strode in, framed by smoke and embers. His hood was down, revealing his short dark hair and a bandana that wrapped around his head like a blindfold. He had a wide smile across his face, toothy and fierce. He wore white pants tucked into black boots.

"Join me if you want to breathe free air," the man offered. "I've been told about you. You're Alex, right? Valerie's little brother?"

Alex stared. "You're well-informed, aren't you?"

"I was hired by your big sister to tear down the oppressive order of things," the man declared. "We can be friends, you and I, if you accept. Come on. No way would you want to stay in _this _dump." Behind him, men kept shouting and running around. Alex heard the clash of metal on metal.

"Joining you means becoming an enemy of the state. The Reverent Army officers would hunt me down and kill me." Alex dreaded the thought of Kulla using his wrist-blades against him with lethal force.

"What, you think Valerie can't protect you?" the man scoffed. "She's a smart one. Rallied the people together and made a real army, and we're gonna win this war." Somehow, his smile widened. "Come on. Give me an answer. I have more cells to bust open and not much time to do it."

Alex hedged for just a second. The implications were huge. No doubt that the Reverent Army and council were in the wrong, but accepting this man's offer meant turning his powers against his fiends. Could he bring himself to do it?

Then Alex remembered what his friends had done to _him_, voting against him at his court-martial. He had passed a certain point by now, and there was no looking back. He had decided.

"I'm coming with you."

"Great! Follow the guys with the red robes. They'll help you and the others get out." The man backed out of the cell. "My name's Lakram. Just remember that I can blow _anything _up. Useful skill."

Shaken, Alex stepped out of the cell with Lakram. Down the hall, red-robed figures clashed with the prison guards, slowly pushing them back with sheer numbers. "How did you use spells in here?"

"My mana's strong enough to resist it. Helps when I blow up the walls and disrupt the spell," Lakram said smugly. "Come on, kid, you think I'd break in here with Argyros without being prepared?"

"Who's Argyros?"

"The man who'll escort you outta here. There he is." Lakram pointed down the hall, and Alex looked.

One particular Agnomakhos agent suddenly broke ranks and engaged the prison guards in a whirlwind of odd weapons. He wore a gold-colored cuirass and was somewhat elderly like Teilos, but his age didn't hinder his strength at all. The fierce old man easily knocked back the prison guards and tore open their chests with weapons that Alex had never seen before.

The man, presumably Argyros, held a three-bladed knife in his right hand, and the weapon's wide attack range let the warrior catch his opponents by surprise. In his left hand, Argyros held a weapon consisting of a four foot-long shaft ending in a large, curving blade. It looked like a two-handed weapon, but with his sheer strength, Argyros used it in just one.

Argyros and his fellows slashed aside several more guards, and Alex gratefully took this chance to run over and join them. "I'm going with you!" he called out.

"Good boy. Back us up," Argyros grunted. He and the other rebels crowded through the hallway and toward a huge, gaping hole in the prison's western wall. Judging by the hole's charred edges and the soot that lay everywhere, Lakram had blown the wall with one hell of an explosion. The prison's outer wall beyond that was similarly damaged, providing a clear route to freedom.

Quickly, the rebels poured through the hole and into several abandoned streets, angling toward the abandoned district of Meletis. Daro was among them, and he gave Alex the thumbs-up as he ran into the prison grounds.

Alex was just about to step out of the prison when two more guards suddenly arrived, hardened white mana sizzling on their hands. The guards hurled magic daggers that impaled several rebels, killing them before they even fell to the ground.

"Alex!" Argyros shouted urgently.

_Payback! _Alex summoned all his rage and defiance at the cruel system that had put him in this situation. Power like he had never felt rushed to his fingertips and he released a fierce torrent of red mana, and the blaze vaporized the two guards into ash.

"Great work!" Argyros cheered. "Let's go. Lakram will catch up later with more prisoners. He can take care of himself."

Before any more guards could arrive, Alex rushed out of the prison with the rebels and freed prisoners. He didn't look back even once, just kept his eyes on the road ahead.

_The Reverent Army's bound to intercept us, though, _Alex thought as he sprinted with his new fellows. _The First Battalion is often the first on a scene, so I can expect to see Kulla and his men here. _He voiced these concerns to Argyros, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. _If I get caught now..._

"Lakram set off explosives at strategic locations to scatter the Army," Argyros explained calmly. "They won't catch us in time. Just keep running, kid."

Now that Argyros mentioned it, Alex looked around and saw several pillars of smoke throughout the city. Another explosion threw up more smoke, and Alex could imagine the five colonels' frustration as they and their battalions ran around the city, confused by the chaos.

The thought made Alex smile all the way into an unassuming warehouse that Argyros said was the rebel base. Anything that angered Kulla made Alex happy.


	13. Chapter 12

**AGNOMAKHOS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 12**

"Alex!"

The minute Alex walked into an office in the rebel warehouse, Valerie sprang up from her seat behind a desk and threw herself onto her brother. She squeezed tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here, Alex," she said fondly. "Welcome." A few oil lamps lit the room.

"Okay, that's enough," Alex said indignantly, but he couldn't help a grin when he parted from his sister. He had been given everyday clothes and a red Agnomakhos robe to wear over them, proving him a proper member of the group. "How are you?"

"Not important," Valerie said. "What about _you_? I had heard that you were court-martialed and sent to civilian prison, and when I did, I _knew _that it was time to act." Her eyes watered. "We were on different sides then, Alex. But I couldn't just abandon you. It was time to act. Time to get you back."

"And I'm glad. Thanks." Alex clasped his hands behind his back, unsure what to say next. This was all so sudden; he had sprinted here with Argyros and the other rebels and prisoners, and now he finally could meet his sister in friendly terms. Most of all, he now stood against the system that he had trained and fought to defend. The _corrupted _system, that is. Alex couldn't think of the Army and council's corruption without Kulla's face coming to mind.

Valerie sat back at her desk and re-arranged some papers. More papers and books sat on shelves. "So... what do you think, Alex? Do you feel ready to help us? Are you ready to join your new family?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah." Then he looked more closely at Valerie's face and realized just how much she had done. "You know, just in five years... you gathered all these people, made a uniform, set up this secure base, started challenging the Army, and now a prison break. You did all that yourself!"

"With a lot of help," Valerie said quickly, "but yes, I organized this. I just had to tap into the peoples frustration and remind them that _someone _would listen. And it helps when some of those people have money and influence of their own. Their power becomes my power."

"As long as you don't become tyrannical like the council," Alex blurted, then mentally kicked himself.

Valerie hesitated for a second. "That _has _come to mind. But believe me, Alex, I won't let that happen. People only join me by free will, and may also leave of free will. But I remind them of the risks of joining, and what they'd lose by leaving. So far, it's worked."

"But Argyros and Lakram seem different."

"Oh, yeah. They're mercenaries, and I plan to hire more," Valerie said. "The people can fight with weapons, but I need specialists and mages, too, or we'll never match the strength of the colonels and captains. As a former Reverent Army member, I would like you to tell me everything you can about the Army and its people. You have inside information I really need."

"Right."

"And one more thing." Valerie pointed at Alex's chest. "You wear that robe because you, like us, will be blessed by Purphoros' passion and desire for change. Meletis will be reborn in flames, he told me. Pray to him, and you'll be a complete member of Agnomakhos."

Alex grinned. As a fire mage, he had always admired the forge god, and now he'd speak to him personally! Excited, Alex left the office and started looking for a secluded place to pray. Along the way, he walked through the warehouse's main room to meet his fellow red-robed rebels.

For so long he had wondered where Agnomakhos members had been hiding out, and now he could walk here freely! It made Alex smile to think how frustrated Kulla must feel right now, not knowing where to pin down the rebellion. Alex would sooner die than turn over that information.

"You seem happy."

The feeble, vaguely creepy woman's voice made Alex whirl around. There stood a pallid girl with sunken eyes and dark hair. Not even her red robe made her look any more lively.

"Hi," Alex said. "I'm Valerie's brother, Alex. You?"

"I'm Elsa. We've met before," the young woman said flatly. She reached up and, with a flicker of blue mana, blasted Alex with memories.

Alex stumbled back, blinking in shock. He suddenly remembered: the excursion outside Meletis' walls, Milo's silly ghost story, Alex seeing movement near a forest, and meeting Valerie and this woman in the forest...

"You..." Alex swallowed, his eyes wide. "You lured me to a forest so Valerie could try to recruit me! But you sealed my memories!"

Elsa nodded weakly. "Yes. Valerie wanted to nudge you toward rebelling against the Reverent Army, and your court-martial completed the process. Valerie is your real family, not the Army soldiers. Her plan worked. Here you are."

"Yeah." Still dazed, Alex gave Elsa a closer look. "So, what about you? When did you join?"

"Early on," Elsa said. "My parents are minor oracles, and their lineage gave me strong mental powers. But I hated the council of Twelve for their oppressive ways, and when Valerie offered me a place in her rebellion, I had to accept. It was the perfect chance to use my gifts for good."

"Good to have you here." Still, Alex felt uneasy around Elsa, and not just because she had controlled his mind with her skills. People like her would be needed to fight the council, but Alex would prefer to stick with his fellow warriors and not insidious mystics like Elsa.

Alex cleared his throat. "I've got to pray to Purphoros. See you later."

"Yes." Absent-mindedly, Elsa wandered off, her creepy eyes wandering this way and that.

Alex found a secluded side room and shut himself inside. He only had a few dusty crates for company. Nice and peaceful in here.

Calming himself, Alex knelt and bowed his head. "Purphoros, mighty god of the forge, hear me now."

As expected, the stars of Nyx blossomed into view and Purphoros' metallic face loomed, stern and wild. "Your heart burns with passion, mortal," the god commented. "And I approve. I see that your earlier confusion and torment has ended. You have truly found your way, have you not?"

"I have," Alex said. "I had hoped that the Army would bring peace and order to this city, but it was for naught. Now, I realize that your power will allow my sister and I to recreate this city as it must be."

Purphoros' chuckle shuddered the walls. "Very good, Alex. Your skill with fire magic proves your devotion to my art, and should you use this power well, you will prosper. And so will your city, should you find success."

"Thank you, mighty one," Alex said gratefully. "Today, I beseech you for a taste of your power, a spark to ignite a greater fire." Growing up, Alex had read about Purphoros' ways and the proper way to worship him, and that studying now paid off. _This is really working! Amazing!_

"Your conviction will be rewarded," Purphoros stated. His arms materialized, carrying his famed hammer. He slowly brought the hammer's head down until it touched Alex's skull. "With this spark, I set your sould ablaze."

Alex gasped as pure, Nyx-born mana flooded into him. He felt weightless, almost like his spirit was being lifted from his mortal shell. Then, in a few seconds, it was over. Purphoros and the Nyx sky vanished, leaving Alex alone, kneeling in the dusty room.

_Hmmmmmm... _Alex flexed his fingers and ignited some flaes on his fingertips, lighting the room. He could feel a blessing coursing through his body, but...

Something was wrong. Alex had felt the searing touch of fire magic before, but this was different, more elusive. Purphoros' blessing seemed to fade into Alex's inner being, and an untraceable... _something _now flowed through him. Was this what it felt like to be blessed? He had imagined Purphoros' blessing to be different than this.

_No use in complaining. If I've gotten this far, I can handle this, too._

*o*o*o*o*

"I'm sorry, Jaina, but I find that difficult to believe."

With the four other colonels and all the captains sat assembled in First Battalion's barracks, Kulla gave Jaina a doubtful look as he spoke her down.

Jaina stiffened. "I'm adamant about this, Kulla. Councilor Kero and I agree that councilor Perisophia is the root of this problem. The council's corruption, the rebellion... we believe that she has gone too far. Every council decision that aggrvated the situation was proposed by her, and advocated by her. It all fits!"

Kulla bolted to his feet, eyes flashing. "This is ridiculous! Jaina, as the sun champion, it's your duty to stand for order and obey the council's will!"

"No," Jaina said doggedly. "As Heliod's champion, I stand for Meletis and its people first and foremost. If the council itself is what troubles this city, then they are my enemy."

Kulla opened his mouth to argue, but Olivia interrupted her brother. "Kulla, we should at least _consider _the idea that Jaina's right," she urged him. Her bare feet anxiously scuffed the floor. "She wouldn't present this case unless there's a good chance it's true!"

"I agree," Teilos said gruffly, folding his brawny arms. The old man scowled. "Kulla and I had a nice _chat _about this topic earlier, but he wouldn't listen. He -"

"Don't make this personal," Kulla argued.

"I'm just saying that in my day, we of the Reverent Army would _never _let it come to this," Teilos growled. "And men like Kulla are what make it worse."

Angry babbling broke out and Jaina winced. She had rarely felt this helpless, even when fighting the Shadow League and Rafael. What could she do when the good guys became the bad guys? She watched Kulla try to shout down Teilos, and she realized that a house divided was doomed to fall.

Suddenly, swiftly, a faint blue haze swept through the room and everyone felt silent. Jaina swayed in her seat, dizzy and fatigued. _What...?_

Now Elias, colonel of Second Battalion, stood and clasped his hands together. His sky-blue robe rustled as he stood. "This is not productive," he said mildly, eyes scanning the room. "I apologize for the use of magic against you, but this squabbling only serves to agitate already-negative feelings."

Teilos sighed loudly. "I guess you've got a point there, baldy. But do _you _have a solution?"

"I propose a vote," Elias said simply. He smiled. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Jaina had to agree. In the spirit of Meletis' free thought, Army officers could vote on a matter when no consensus is otherwise found. It was a welcome relief against the council's tyrannical ways.

"What are we voting on?" Pierra asked. "Whether to follow Jaina's lead in the Perisophia matter?"

"That is correct," Elias nodded. "Everyone, we shall now vote yea or nay on whether to accept Jaina's agrument and follow her lead in implementing a solution of her choosing. In essence: _shall we make a stand against Perisophia? _Those in favor, raise your hands now."

Olivia's hand went up at once, and Pierra's went up a second later. Elias needed only a second's thought before putting his up as well. A few of the captains also voted yea, including the brothers Ulga and Milo. Finally, Teilos put up his hand as well.

"Very well," Elias said once he tallied the votes. "And all opposed? Raise your hands now."

Kulla's hand shot up, as did that of Mulos, the colonel of Fifth Battalion. Many of the captains voted nay as well, including all of Kulla's captains, save Olivia and Jaina. Elias tallied the nay votes, and he had the verdict.

"By the collective will of the Reverent Army, we shall _not _confront Perisophia, and Jaina's proposition will be abandoned," Elias concluded. "It is clear that this Army is not willing to turn against its leaders. Let us pray that we will bring a swift end to the rebellion and settle this matter."

Defeated, Jaina slumped into a chair. That was it. Her last real chance to solve the mystery of Perisophia had been taken away, and now, she was sure that the whole city would pay the price. She curled her hands into helpless fists and burned to know what shadowy force had taken hold in Meletis. Just what was out there? And was it already too late to deal with it? Had the villainous forces already won?

*o*o*o*o*

"I didn't even know this place existed!"

Alex stared in awe as Valerie led him into the mercenary recruitment hall late one evening. He drank in the sight of so many exotic and powerful beings and potential clients. The general buzz of chatter and clink of coin added to the excitement.

"I met Argyros and Lakram here," Valerie told her brother. Like him, she wore her red Agnomakhos robes. She also carried a bag of coins. "But for what I have planned, I want some more specialists."

"What do you need other than warriors and explosives experts?" Alex asked. His mind whirled with possibilities. Maybe a super-powerful mage?

Valerie scanned the long room, then pointed. "Her. Follow me."

Alex tagged along as his sister brought him before a cunning-looking woman with a short ponytail. The woman wore a sleeveless black vest and matching pants, plus studded boots and gold wrist clasps. She had an expensive-looking bow on her back and a quiver of feather-fletched arrows.

"Good evening," Valerie said politely. "I am Valerie, of Agnomakhos. I have need of your skills."

"My name's Estello. And I think I like you," the woman said, her face splitting into a grin that Alex didn't like. "Valerie, was it? Yes, I think you're a woman of passion. Let me see..."

Estello placed herself behind Valerie and started to run her hands all over her, gently squeezing and caressing. "Hmmmmmm... yes, a strong spirit," she muttered into Valerie's ear. "Determined and influential... good..."

"Now, there's no need to - whoa!" Valerie yelped as Estello caressed her breasts. She wrenched free, face reddening. "How dare you?"

"Back off, freak," Alex snapped, and he gave Estello a hard shove. "What are you doing?"

Quickly, faster than Alex expected, Estello got behind him and began to caress him too. "So, the brother," she commented. "The same inner fire, the drive to find what is right... you had a change of heart recently, didn't you? Came to your sister's side in her time of need..."

Alex frowned. "How did you know that?"

Estello's roving hands passed uncomfortably close to Alex's groin. "I can read people with my mana. Helps me track them down and kill them later." She withdrew, blue and black mana glowing on her fingertips.

Alex joined Valerie's side, staring at the bizarre woman before them. "You're an assassin?"

"Of sorts. My arrows can find anyone. And if I don't kill them the first time, I _definitely _take them down the next."

Valerie tossed her hair. "I need you."

Alex sputtered. "What, this creep? No way, there's got to be someone who -"

"I plan to cripple the Reverent Army's leadership," Valerie explained. "And I need Estello for that." She glared at Estello. "On the condition that you won't ever touch any Agnomakhos member once I hire you."

Estello's grin widened. "If you so wish."

Valerie tossed over the coin bag. "Is this enough?"

After catching the coin bag and counting its contents, Estello chuckled. "Yes. Let's have some fun together."


	14. Chapter 13

**AGNOMAKHOS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 13**

"Jaina! I'm glad you're here."

Chari, one of Meletis' oracles, smiled with relief when her old friend walked into the oracles' temple. Located near the Siren Sea's shore, the temple flowed with Thassa's ethereal blue mana, ebbing and flowing with the tide. Jaina, as an Army captain in her armor and cape, stood out among the blue-robed women here, but Chari didn't mind.

"I got your messenger bird. What's this about?" Jaina asked. She stood next to Chari, arms folded.

"I saw something, and you need to see it too," Chari said. She reached out and channeled her meditative blue mana. With one hand clasped on Jaina's forehead, she closed her eyes and helped Jaina peer into the future.

Only hours from now, as Jaina saw it, red-robed people gathered in an abandoned warehouse in Lexethes, a trade town affiliated with Meletis. Many people there supported the rebellion, and they gladly accepted Agnomakhos' leaders as they plotted the council of Twelve's downfall.

Chari's vision roved around the town and Jaina saw a number of archers and ambush squads posted in the town's outer buildings, as well as in trees along the road. Any unsuspecting Army force would be ambushed and driven away with ease.

Not anymore.

"I'll tell the colonels right away," Jaina said when Chari cut the vision. Her eyes were hard like steel. She clenched her fists. "This is our chance to set things right."

"Good luck out there," Chari told her.

Jaina laughed. "How much worse than Rafael can they be?" She sobered. "But yeah, the rebels are more... _tricky _than the Shadow League ever was. If we catch them now, they'll be right in my hands."

*o*o*o*o*

"Nothing to report, sir." Ulga, captain of platoon two, finally returned from his patrol with his men in tow.

Kulla stood in the marketplace's open center, watching the citizens go about their business. Recent skirmishes against Agnomakhos caused a rise in patrol duty, and none took that more seriously than Kulla. So, nearly all the platoons of First Battalion now swept Meletis' center while the other battalions watched the rest of the city.

Kulla nodded. "Cover route two, then. The patterns of recent attacks suggested more today. I want to be ready."

"Have the other platoons seen anything, sir?"

Kulla shook his head. "No, not yet. Now get out there."

"Yes, sir." Ulga motioned to his men, and all twenty-one of them marched off to sweep the streets.

_The waiting is the worst part. When will the attack come? And from where? _Kulla scanned the streets, but all afternoon, he had only seen people buying and selling goods, laughing, children chasing each other... all the usual. The most exciting thing that had happened was a woman asking Kulla for personal protection, even taking his hand and imploring his aid. He had politely declined and told her that the Reverent Army was always there to protect.

Kulla only had a split-second's warning. His white mana, attuned to defensive measures, screamed a warning just before an arrow sliced through the air, headed right for him. He sprang to the side and tumbled, but he still felt the arrowhead scrape his right shoulder. Pain flashed from the wound, but Kulla ignored it.

The arrow thudded into a butcher's stall, quivering with leftover energy. Nearby people screamed and scattered, and the butcher hastily ducked for cover. Kulla leaped to his feet, already fastening his 16-inch blades to his wrists with leather straps. He flared up his white mana and channeled it into his blades, which glowed with concentrated, razor-sharp energy.

But something was wrong. As the people fled in terror around him, Kulla felt a sudden chill in his arm, a numbing and heavy sensation. Frowning, he ran his fingers along the wound and saw the problem; black and blue mana festered in it, flooding his body with magic that sapped his strength. And all the while, the sensation crept across his chest, filling him like cold water.

_I don't have long before I'm incapacitated! _Anxious, Kulla drew a flare gun from his belt, aimed it high, and fired. A red firework went off to rally his battalion for battle, but just as he fired it, Kulla saw vicious explosions tear through the city. Temples, inns and shops alike buckled as detonations blasted through their walls.

The whole scene was horribly familiar. _It's just like when Agnomakhos stormed the prison! They're trying to scatter us!_

Before Kulla's platoons could converge on him, his white mana warned him of another incoming attack. This time, Kulla sprang to the other side and crossed his blades in front of him like an X to protect his head and neck. He was just in time; a second enchanted arrow slammed into his crossed blades, its mana sputtering as it fought to get past Kulla's defensive enchantments. Kulla winced and braced himself against the sheer pressure of the attack; any second now, the arrow would break through.

_Gods damn it! _With a heave, Kulla wrenched his blades aside and redirected the arrow's momentum. Like the first one, it veered off and punctured a stall, and Kulla saw its mana corrode the wood around it. The rotted wood crumbled to the street, smoking with black mana.

Kulla's eyes swept the rooftops, hunting down the archer. No doubt a professional was at work here; no ordinary mage or archer would deliver arrows like that. Perhaps Agnomakhos had hired a mercenary? It wouldn't surprise him.

_There! _Kulla's eyes locked onto a woman in dark leather clothing, standing on a temple's sloped roof with a bow in her hands. She apparently saw him watching her, for she waved cheerily and reached for another arrow in her quiver.

Kulla wouldn't stand for mockery. He tore across the marketplace toward the woman's location, trying to ignore the cold numbness that spread through him. His muscles felt heavy and sluggish as he ran, and his blades' enchantments were already sputtering and flickering from the strain. There wasn't much time.

Shouts filled the air and Kulla skidded to a halt. Everywhere, just as Kulla's platoons converged on the marketplace, over a hundred red-robed figures swooped down on them. Swords clanged together and spells blasted against each other as the true Agnomakhos assault began. Both Army warriors and rebels feel to the street in bloody heaps, staining the brick streets with fresh blood.

And judging by the more distant sound of battle and spells, the other battalions were under attack, too.

_Jaina's task force had better capture the rebel leaders soon. I won't stand for any more civil war! _Clenching his teeth, Kulla resumed his run to the temple archer, carving a path through the streets and using roof eaves as cover.

"You think you can catch me?" the archer hollered gleefully. "Too bad, mister colonel! You're mine!"

_I know that voice! _It was that of the woman who had approached him earlier, desperate for his help. If only he had known then...

Kulla decided to play her game. "You will pay with your life for crossing the Reverent Army," he called out. "Unless you're willing to come quietly."

The woman laughed. "Sorry, pal, but I play for keeps. Come and get me! Let's see who's faster!"

Ordinarily, Kulla would be certain that _he _was faster. But as the woman's dark mana coursed through him, he felt that he was going to be the prey here.

One slip, and he was dead.

*o*o*o*o*

_I hope I'm not too late!_

Panting, with her heart thudding in her chest, Olivia led her platoon through a wide street and found a battle already underway. A platoon from Fourth Battalion crossed blades with a squad of rebels, but before she could do anything, Olivia saw a tough old man approaching.

The man had gold armor plates and an assortment of strange weapons on his back. A wicked grin crossed his face as he prepared one of his weapons for combat, and before Olivia could shout a warning, the man lunged. His weapon, a four-foot-long wooden rod with a curved blade, slashed right through a hoplite. The hoplite's bloody pieces tumbled to the brick street.

Desperate, a battle-wise mage threw up white mana barriers to block the gold-armored man, but the other rebels took this chance to push the platoon back. All the while, the gold-armored man advanced and shattered the barriers with one sweep of his weapon.

Then, to Olivia's horror, the man impaled the platoon's captain with one thrust of his weapon. The man watched in contempt as the captain spat out blood and went limp, then tossed the dead captain aside.

Olivia turned to her men. "Cover the platoon," she said grimly.

"What about you, sir?" a mage asked.

"Let me handle him." Olivia waited until her men reinforced the Fourth Battalion platoon, then called out to the armored man. "Hey! You! Why don't you try me for size?"

The armored man stopped and turned. His eyes quickly scrutinized Olivia's petite frame and he nodded. "You're obviously more than meets the eye," he called out. He twirled his weapon like a baton. "Let's see what you've got, girl."

Warily, Olivia unsheathed her massive broadsword and circled around the man, drawing him away from the hoplites and rebels. No need to get her men caught up in this; they had enough to deal with already.

The armored man cleared his throat. "My name is Argyros. And you?"

"Olivia, captain of fourth platoon, First Battalion," Olivia grated. "And I'm going to take your life."

"We'll see." With a single spring, Argyros was suddenly upon Olivia, already bringing down his hafted blade.

Primal green mana flooded Olivia's right arm and it swelled instantly, giving Olivia the strength needed to meet Argyros' blow. Her broadsword swept up and caught Argyros' own blade, trembling with effort. Olivia scowled. _Just how strong is he?_

In a flash of movement, Argyros released his left hand and seized a knife at his belt. Still holding Olivia at bay with one hand, he slashed with his knife and Olivia barely had the time to evade its sharp edge. However, as the knife passed by her, two more blades shot from the handle, forming a W shape. One of the extra blades sliced open Olivia's chest. Blood soaked into her uniform.

"There is no weapon I do not know, no fighting style I do not recognize," Argyros boasted. He withdrew his hafted blade and took a few steps back. "That broadsword is not going to save you, Olivia of First Battalion."

"Shut your mouth!" Although Olivia's green mana was already sealing her wound, she felt a chill as she considered her situation. Argyros was one tough fighter... and he still had another weapon fastened to her back, a medium sword with a black handle. What could Olivia do?

_Why, my duty, of course! _Olivia gripped her broadsword tightly and prepared for the fight of her life.


End file.
